Angelic Fate
by Pretty Yuna
Summary: SOLDIER 1st Class Zack after Genesis's insane wrath! Chapter 9 is up! This story contains LEMONS! yaoi, rape, etc...read inside for details...
1. Please tell me why

Hey everyone

_Hey everyone! Okay so finally…FINALLY…I decided to write a fan-fic. _

_Square Enix owns everything they created…I just play, imagine and write. There will be yaoi in here so I am totally giving you a heads up…so if you don't like…please exit the room. This story will not exactly follow the storyline of crisis core but has basis on it…so don't kill me for it. Just enjoy it. _

_After so much reading fan-fic's I decided to write one…and see where I go from there. _

_Please read and review! :)_

_About the story: Zack's diary of his journey…all that happens will be told in Zack's point of view…duh. What he goes through and whatnot._

**Title: ANGELIC FATE**

**Part I: Betrayal**

_Chapter 1: Please tell me why_

"Please fasten your seat belts ladies and gentlemen as we will be taking off momentarily"

I looked up to see the air-stewardess babbling into her microphone, something about remembering to not take off the seatbelts until a certain altitude. "Whatever…" I thought to myself. At this point I didn't care if the pilot stripped naked and danced for us…oh wait actually I would like that. "ShinRa has trained a lot of hot pilot these days so I guess it wouldn't be all so bad" I thought to myself and started blushing as I thought of that Halloween party where Cloud dressed up as a pilot. "Gaia…did he look incredibly hot that night…" I whispered to myself.

"Hey mommy, something's wrong with that man…he's turning red" a kid yelled to his mother. I quickly looked up to see that the kid was pointing to me. "Ugh…kids can be such brats sometimes" I thought as I looked at the kid. "I'm so sorry, sir" the mother apologized.

"Aren't you a part of SOLDIER?" the kid got up out his seat and approached me as I nodded a firm yes. The stewardess started yelling at the boy for disobeying the rules. "He is part of SOLDIER so I don't care what you say. I want to talk to him" the kid rudely answered the stewardess. I heard a couple of gasps and oh-my's as the kid came and sat in the seat next to me.

"How come you have a whole row to yourself, mister?" the kid looked up to me with glowing eyes, as if I was some kind of celebrity. "Well, being in SOLDIER does have its advantages" I chuckled as the kid continued to watch in amazement.

I felt like I was in a circus act as the main attraction as I noticed more people staring at me. "What's your name?" a little girl asked while sitting down next to the boy.

"My name is Commander Zack Fair, SOLDIER 1st Class". I guess that really got them excited as I heard people wowing and listening all attentively.

"Mister…I mean Commander Zack...what's it like to be in SOLDIER?" the kid next to me asked. "No need to be formal. Please call me Zack" I stated to the boy. I hated being greeted formally all the time. It made me feel old, like an eternity had passed by and I still was living.

Who would have known that SOLDIER would be considered so astronomical? We were now like celebrities and the central gossip of the day. Everyone always had something to say about SOLDIER so I did not want to tell too much for them to gossip about.

I remember telling them about how much I wanted to be in SOLDIER ever since I was 15. I told them about how I loved being a part of SOLDIER and loved training and how my hard work got me to where I was today. "Honestly, I wouldn't have gotten this far without my mentor…" I stopped and couldn't continue any further…I felt a lump in my throat and my body starting to shiver.

My mind started fading out…I heard voices saying my name but it kept getting darker and darker till everything went black.

_"Angeal…why…..why do you have to go?" I said with fear in my eyes as my body started to shake. _

_"Puppy, you know I have no choice…I need to go on this mission." Angeal said as he looked out the window still with that stern look on his face._

_"But…" My eyes started to water and my nose turned red. "I…don't want you to go" I said falling to the ground._

_Angeal turned around to look at me and saw me sitting on the ground. "Ohh…Puppy" Angeal sat down next to me and brought me close to his chest. I buried my head into his shirt and started crying more and more as my heart raced in anger._

_"Please tell me why?" I said still crying. Angeal lifted my face and gently wiped away my tears. _

_"Puppy…you know that I…"_

"Sir…?" the stewardess shook my shoulder and I snapped back to reality. I quickly realized where I was and smiled at everyone and told them I was just fine. I looked up to the stewardess in hopes she would move everyone back to their seats. She smiled and said how the flight was taking off so everyone needed to return to their seats.

I glanced at my cellphone to see the time. It was nearly 9:30 PM. It's exhausting to spend days in Fort Condor investigating a lead about a possible anti-ShinRa gathering that turned out to be a hoax. I was originally scheduled to come back to Midgar in a couple of days but since my investigation was over, I wanted to go home early and surprise Cloud.

As the plane started moving I finally relaxed and stretched out my arms. An announcement came over the speakers again stating how we are expected to land at 11:30 PM.

I flipped my phone open and looked through my text messages. I looked that the one Cloud sent the day I left Midgar as that was his last text message to me. I do admit that was odd to not have received any more texts from him. "Maybe he did not want to disturb me" I thought as I read the message over and over.

"Going to miss you as always. Look carefully or they might get away Cloud"

As I thought about the day I left…I realized how odd and odd this message seemed. "Look carefully?" Was Cloud hinting at something that I didn't know about and that he knew? "No…that's impossible. He was probably trying to encourage me" I thought as I watched the landscape pass by and noticing I was drifting off to sleep.

_"Hey Angeal…you think we'll always be together?" I said as I looked down at my chain and fiddled with it. Angeal stood there quietly not saying anything. It was getting too quiet and I started becoming more restless, needing an answer out of Angeal. I quickly jumped out of my bed and put my arms around Angeal and started hugging him._

_After long moments of silence and still holding onto him, he finally spoke. "Puppy…I can't guarantee that" He seemed kind of tense as if he was hiding something. He seemed a little angry too, which was weird because Angeal never got angry, especially not with me, unless I was doing something foolish like bouncing up and down in the cafeteria line when I heard they were serving chocolate pudding._

_"Why not…" I pouted my lips and looked up at him still holding onto him and started hugging him tightly._

_"Cause I just…can't…" I noticed Angeal was breathing kind of hard when all of a sudden he broke out of our hug and walked to the bathroom and closed the door. This obviously puzzled me. "Angeal?" I said confused as to why he acted the way he did. _

_I followed curiously to the bathroom door and quietly opened the door. Gaia was that sight unforgettable. Angeal had the most amazing body I had ever seen. Although he was just shirtless I couldn't stop gawking at him. I looked at his reflection in the mirror and saw that his eyes were flustered with mako. I quietly entered the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I guess he didn't know I was in the bathroom because he was focused on a picture of me on the wall. He seemed to be mesmerized by that picture. It was a picture of me on the day Angeal had chosen to be my mentor. Gaia I remembered how happy I was that day when Angeal had chosen me. I remember how I couldn't stop bouncing and how he said "such a puppy" for the first time, sticking that name to me since then._

_I quietly approached him but I guess it didn't matter if I was floating in mid-air because he knew I was behind him. He quickly turned around and I saw his eyes fluster even more green from the mako. _

_What happened next still both shocks me and fills me with joy._

_Angeal grabbed my arms and pushed me against the wall. My back hit the wall really hard against the towel handle and with pain in my eyes I looked up to Angeal with confusion. "Zack…we can't always be together because I lose control of my feelings for you" Angeal said as he got a hold of both of my wrists and pinned me to the wall._

It was true. Angeal really had a hard time controlling his feelings especially when he went for his weekly mako injections. It was always those times he would lose control of his mind and become extremely needy and aggressive. But that was the first time I had ever experienced his "mako rage" and Gaia, did I like it.

_As he held me pinned to the wall, he whispered into my ear "You've been a bad puppy Zack…and I think you need…to be punished". I didn't know what he meant by "punished" but I would soon find out. _

_He quickly let go of my wrists and tore off my shirt and threw it to the ground. I stared at him with puzzled eyes. He quickly turned me around and pulled me towards him in such a way I had my back to his stomach. That was when I felt __it. I could feel the bulge that was seeking to become free from its prison like a bird trapped in a cage that was desperately seeking freedom. Angeal grabbed hold of my neck and used his other arm to hold me against him. He started to rub my neck and it felt so good. Angeal had great strength and knew how to use it to please others, including myself. _

_I noticed that I started to become hard. Angeal was the only one who could make me hard that fast. Something about him was just so invigorating. I started to move myself in hopes to feel him more but he grabbed a hold of my hips, as if he could read my mind and knew what I wanted. "Bad puppy" he said into my ear with a shortness of breath. That made me become more hard, wanting him, wanting to feel him against me. Angeal started moving his hand over my stomach and pressed up against me. I felt myself gasp as I once again felt him against me. I could hear him breathing against me and I knew he wanted this as well. I felt myself tense up and I could feel the mako raging in my eyes. Although I didn't have as much mako in me as Angeal did, I knew whenever it acted up because I saw my eyes become brighter and brighter blue in the mirror. But it was only moments before my eyes closed again due to the pleasurable feeling of Angeal against me, breathing my name into my ear._

_He started to descend his hand further and I couldn't help but moan as his hands ghosted around my hardness. I wanted to feel him there and I couldn't help but once again move to try and feel his hand. He restrained me from doing so. "Someone's a really bad puppy today" Angeal breathed into my ears. "You want this, don't you puppy" he said as he placed his hand right where I had wanted him to._

_"Angeeeaallll…" I cried out as I felt his hand touch me. It felt like Phoenix's flame was coursing through my body and Gaia did that feel good. He started rubbing his palm over that spot and I felt my body starting to want him more and more. I wanted to be free of these clothes and wanted to feel Angeal's hand and Angeal's body. Angeal continued to rub his palm there and I started to throw my neck back as the pleasure just kept increasing through me. _

_"Pleaaaseee…" I started saying as Angeal started sucking on my neck and bringing to me indescribable pleasure. "What do you want, puppy" Angeal said as he continued to rub me and now licking my neck. _

_"I want…." I managed to say but then overwhelmed with electrifying pleasure I could no longer speak but could only moan with ever rub. Angeal stopped rubbing and I suddenly whimpered, wanting more of him and feeling the absence of his hand. _

_Angeal let go of me and slowly undid my pants and took them off. I began to shiver as he slowly licked his lips when he saw my hardness. It wasn't because I was cold from being naked, but rather it was because the mako in his eyes intensified as he watched my body as if it was a golden treasure. Angeal started to feel his own needs taking over and he pulled me close to him again and took me in his hand and started to stroke me._

_"Angeaaalll…oh Gaia….Angeeealll" I panted as he continued to stroke me and I felt like stars were twinkling in my eyes. I started to breathe harder and faster as he continued to stroke me. I felt everything spinning so fast as I felt Angeal move his hands faster and faster knowing that the reward at the end was so near. "Puppy…" he managed to finally say between his breathing, which lead me to…_

"Sir…we have arrived in Midgar" I heard as I started to open my eyes, startled by the stewardess. She gasped as she saw my eyes filled with mako and how beautiful they looked when they are induced with mako. "Sir…the flight has landed…" the stewardess said blushing as she walked down the aisle.

I smiled and thanked her for waking me. I noticed the plane was empty. "Where did everyone go?" I yelled out to her. She simply stated that I was still asleep when the plane landed and walked to the exit. I slowly got up and noticed why she had blushed when she was talking to me. I felt my face go red with embarrassment.

"Gaia…you always get to me don't you?" I smiled as I walked to the bathroom and slowly closed it behind me.

Those five minutes in the bathroom was sanctuary.

I gathered my belongings and exited the plane and went towards the luggage pickup. Although I had been gone only a couple of days, I had so much luggage with me. I needed to be prepared for anything. After I got my luggage, I went to the weapons terminal and awaited the arrival of my buster sword. When the buster sword came through, I watched it shine in the machine lights, admiring its beauty like it was some prize that I had just won. I showed my ID and registration to the sword and picked it up. After staring at it for a few minutes, I placed it onto my metal sheath and walked out of Midgar International airport.

"I wonder if Cloud is sleeping" I thought as I flagged down a taxi. I smiled at the thought of beautiful Cloud sleeping peacefully. It had been really hard loving another man…especially after Angeal…but Cloud had grown onto me just as I had grown onto Angeal.

It was a quick ride to ShinRa headquarters. But the ride felt like an eternity. I guess it was because I was anxious to see Cloud, to see his loving face and beautiful smile. I dropped my luggage in my office and checked to see if I had received any memos while I was out. Apparently there was something about a meeting with Director Lazard while I was away. "I guess I'll have to see Lazard about it sometime…" I said as I shoved the memo into the important file.

I tried to find any cute memos from Cloud as he usually likes to leave cute messages when I would go on missions, but sadly I didn't see anything. Not a single memo. That puzzled me as Cloud usually was worried sick whenever I went on assignment. I began to think about how I got no texts either and I started to worry.

"What if he got into a sparring accident during training?" I thought as I scurried to close my office and walk to the elevator. I started to panic as the thought of Cloud being injured surrounded my thoughts. "That's probably why he hasn't written to me or texted me" I thought as I pressed the button for floor 69 to go to my apartment. Cloud had moved into my apartment a couple of months ago but that is something I'll discuss later on.

As I waited for the elevator to reach the 69th floor, my mind kept fluttering with thoughts of Cloud. How he smiled, how he smelt, how he laughed at my jokes. I felt my heart racing, as if it was on a timer…pacing faster with each ticking second. "Gaia…I hope Cloud is alright…" I said as the elevator approached the 69th floor.

The elevator finally dinged and I felt myself running faster and faster. I reached my apartment door and slowly put the key in the lock. If Cloud was indeed injured I did not want to scare him. I wanted to be as calm as possible to not scare Cloud into thinking there was something wrong.

But indeed there was something very wrong and nothing was going to prepare me for what I was about to see…

_That's all for chapter 1! So what did you think of it? Pretty intense right?_

_Please read and review! :) I shall update soon!_


	2. Undeniable Truth

_Alrighty! So here is Chapter 2!! :)_

_As always, SquareEnix owns everything…I just play, imagine and write…_

_Here goes!_

--

**Title: ANGELIC FATE**

**Part I: Betrayal**

_Chapter 2: Undeniable Truth_

I pushed open the door and quietly stared into the dark. I could see that the television in the living room was on. I stood there a few minutes and watched the commercials that passed by. I finally looked away from the television and looked at the couch. "Maybe Cloud is on the couch?" I thought as I slowly crept up and glanced over the couch, only to see the couch vacated. I pouted wondering where Cloud could be. I started to panic again, hoping that Cloud was not in the infirmary. I was about to bolt out the door, not wanting to waste any more precious time when suddenly I heard a faint sound.

I stopped for a minute and glanced back into the apartment. "No time to be worried about faint sounds, Zack" I said to myself as I made my way to the apartment door. Just when I was going to close the door I heard it again, only louder. I freaked out. "What is that sound?" I thought to myself as I backed away from the door and looked again into my apartment.

"Maybe Cloud's in the bedroom?" I thought, smiling as I started to walk towards the bedroom. I quickly passed the photographic line up of me and Cloud and grinned at how happy we looked in all of the photos. "Cloud, you really are something else" I said as I reached outside my bedroom. I grabbed a hold of the doorknob when I again heard the sound again and I knew it was definitely coming from my bedroom.

"What in Gaia's name is that sound?" I thought as I slowly opened the door, only to see my worst nightmare. Nothing in Gaia's name prepared me for this.

I gaped at the sight and covered my mouth as I gasped. I didn't know what to make of what I was seeing in front of me. I felt rage and sadness course through my veins, puzzled as to what I was seeing. "I don't understand" I began saying, as tears flooded my eyes and started pouring down my face. I felt my eyes raged with mako as I was facing the undeniable truth…a truth so real that it hit me in the face like a mother slapping her child unexpectedly.

Cloud was definitely alright…and what he was doing shocked me…he was making love to another man.

I continued to stare at Cloud, fueled with rage and confusion. He apparently could not see me yet because he continued to moan a name I could never forget…._Sephiroth_…

"Sephirothhhhhh" Cloud moaned louder as Sephiroth took his hardness whole into his mouth. My mouth gaped as Sephiroth started to suck on it, making Cloud moan even louder. I watched as my heart raced, raged by this act that was despicable yet reminded me of my times with Cloud. Cloud's eyes shot wide open and I saw his eyes glowing with mako as Sephiroth hit his weak spot. Cloud groaned and closed his eyes, pushing himself deeper into Sephiroth's mouth. I couldn't move, I couldn't scream. I was frozen still by this.

Tears continued to run down my face as my heart pounded faster and faster, to a point where I was having difficulty hearing anything but my racing heart. My skin was boiling hot as if I was standing next to the sun. I felt light-headed as I stared at this love-making. I was in a daze, hallucinated by everything that was happening. I had expected to see Cloud's lovely face, to kiss him softly and cuddle next to him. But now my heart was shattered, as I saw him scream the name of another. I glanced up again and saw Sephiroth take Cloud onto his lap and my fists clenched as I knew what he was going to do next. "Tell me who you want, Cloud" his deep and ominous voice spoke, driving Cloud to tilt his head back as Sephiroth grabbed a hold of his beauty. "I want…you…." Cloud moaned as Sephiroth began to stroke him with his hand.

Cloud once again closed his eyes and began thrusting in Sephiroth's hand. Sephiroth smirked as Cloud's gasped with every stroke. Sephiroth was enjoying Cloud. He suddenly let go of Cloud and Cloud whimpered. "Sephy…pleaseeee….I…."

Cloud was cut off by Sephiroth brining his mouth to his and pushed his body onto his. Moans could be heard through both of the men as the kissed passionately and rubbed their hardness against each other, arousing themselves more and more. I noticed as I was getting aroused. I hated that my body had its own mind because I did not want to be aroused by this. "Gaia this cant be happening" I thought as I continued watching.

Cloud put his arms around Sephiroth and allowed Sephiroth to once again tease him. Sephiroth reached for the draw and pulled out the lubricant, at which I couldn't deal anymore. I saw Sephiroth applying the lubricant to his hardness as he prepared to enter Cloud. I was losing control of my mind as I knew what was unthinkable was now happening right before my eyes. I couldn't allow this to happen…not to the one person that I had left…this had to be stopped…I needed control of my body…and suddenly, I felt I was gaining control of my voice. I felt myself screaming, flooding my face with heat and rage as I screamed again and again.

Sephiroth stopped and Cloud looked over his shoulder. I finally saw Cloud's eyes….and they went stiff, as if a sudden reality hit him. "Zack…I…" Cloud scrambled to explain what was going on here as he got off of Sephiroth and tried to make his way towards me.

"I can't believe you would do this…Cloud…how could you?!" I managed to finally say, tears still flowing down my face. I watched as Cloud tried to move closer and closer with an apologetic look in his eyes.

"I can't believe this…" I kept saying over and over, heart still racing, and I started to feel heavy. I started gasping as I found it harder and harder to breathe. Cloud finally approached me and tried to grab hold of my hand as he knew I was going into shock. I pushed him away, not wanting to feel his touch, not wanting to have anything to do with him. I hated Cloud and could not stand the sight of him.

"Zack…please…" Cloud said as he once again approached me. I pushed him so hard he fell to the ground. He looked up at me and could see that I was enraged. I turned around and bolted out the bedroom, still crying and furious as what had just happened. I clutched my chest as I found it harder to breathe and slowly started losing my balance. I didn't care though. I needed to get out of there. I slammed open the apartment door and started running down the hallway as I heard Cloud scream out my name behind me. I didn't stop running. I ran down the stairs, all 69 flights because I was so enraged, I didn't want to wait for the elevator.

I reached the ground floor and started running for the entrance when I was stopped by Rude. "Zack, there's a really bad storm out there. I'm afraid I can't let you through" I looked up into his eyes and through his sunglasses. "I don't give a fuck if there is a storm, just let me through" I said to him. I really just needed to get away and see Angeal. He was all I had left right now and I didn't know where else to go. He still refused to let me through so I did something I would regret later on. I ran back towards the elevator, turned around and made a bolt towards the glass window and flew right out onto the ground.

"Zack, what is Gaia's name is wrong with you" Rude yelled as I started running through the rain. I had no jacket on but I didn't care. At this point, I didn't care if I was hauled away in the storm. I had lost everything. Cloud was all I had…and I had lost him too.

I ran towards Midgar's cemetery. I had to see Angeal. I ran through the cemetery, lost and confused and struggling to find Angeal. The rain continued to beat down on me as I screamed in frustration as I couldn't find where Angeal was. After what seemed an eternity of searching, I found him.

"Angeal…Angeal…" I started saying as I fell to the ground and sat on his grave. It was becoming immensely harder to breathe. "I don't know why Cloud did this to me…" I breathe heavily while looking at his grave. "He is the only man I have ever come close to loving beside you…how could he have done this to me" I said as I continued crying hysterically clutching my chest as sharp pain started to develop in my chest.

"Please Angeal…I need to talk to you…." I said as I laid on the ground, confused and wet, breathing becoming harder to do with each passing second.

"Angeal, you leaving me was one of the hardest moments of my life. I still haven't accepted that you are really gone" I said as I looked at the growing flowers around his tombstone.

Suddenly I felt my body becoming numb. I felt my heart slowing down and breathing becoming easier. It was quite relaxing in fact.

"Angeal, remember when everything was great…." I began saying as I started to slowly calm down and drift off to sleep. I didn't know why I had suddenly calmed down…but I felt something hovering over me. I looked up to see someone was standing there but I was too sleepy to see his face.

"Hmmm…this is my lucky day…" the man said as he kneeled down next to me. He sniffed my hair and made a noise that frightened me. "No wonder Angeal always protected you, puppy, you are quite delectable" the man said with an eerie voice that still haunts me today.

I felt my body being picked off the floor and I tried to fight off whoever it was. I didn't want to leave Angeal and I wanted to kick this man but I felt something stick into my arm and I slowly closed my eyes. "We're feisty aren't we?" the man said as he held me tighter.

I felt wobbly and confused as I felt myself drifting in and out of consciousness. "Genesis gets his turn with the puppy" the man laughed devilishly as he hauled me over his back and I felt blackness surround me as I encountered sleep.

--

_That's all for chapter 2! Yeah you're probably like "how could you make Cloud cheat on Zack??" well…just wait for the continuing chapters…things shall be explained…_

_Zack: you see how mean she is to me?_

_Me: hush…you be quiet…or I won't let you go to the aquarium…_

_Zack: -whimpers- me talking?…nooo…see I'm quiet -sheepish smile-_

_Me: yeah…I thought so._


	3. Lonely Passings

_Yay! Finally…here is Chapter 3! :) _

_As always, SquareEnix owns everything…I just play, imagine and write…_

_Shall we then?_

--

**Title: ANGELIC FATE**

**Part I: Betrayal**

_Chapter 3: Lonely Passings_

"Cloud…he…cheated on me…how could he…the only man I've ever accepted in my life since he was gone…Cloud…why would you…betray me…" I kept thinking over and over…for an answer…but all I could see was those images…of Cloud…making love to Sephiroth…and it made my stomach churn…the images would not go away…as I once again saw Sephiroth taking Cloud in his mouth…and how much pleasure Sephiroth was giving Cloud…that caused Cloud to scream the name not my own…how that hurt me so…

"Angeal…why did he…cheat on me…I need you…Angeal"

Suddenly I heard a sinister laughter break my thoughts… "Angeal…you can actually hear me…Angeal…I've waited forever to talk to you…I miss you…" My heart started racing as the thought of Angeal popped into my mind…in particular was the time he first kissed me…Gaia…that kiss….Angeal….

"How pathetic" I heard someone say as I heard clacking noise approach me…The sound was getting louder and I wanted to get away from it…I tried to feel what was around me…but I couldn't move…I was restrained from moving…which made me realize that I wasn't at the cemetery anymore…I couldn't feel the soft flowers against my skin…I couldn't smell the dirt that surrounded Angeal's grave…someone took me away from Angeal…someone took him away from me again…just as they had years ago…

My eyes shot open as I felt someone touch my face…but all I could see was blackness…I once again heard someone cackle…and I freaked…I couldn't see who this person was…and he was touching me…I tried to move my arms but they wouldn't budge…it was like my body was frozen but my mind was still running…I tried to move my legs to see if I could kick this person off me…but they too wouldn't move…I felt myself starting to shake as he touched my lips and sighed softly…I had only one option left…screaming…

But that too…was taken from me…I felt something preventing me from yelling my heart out…I used my tongue to feel what was blocking my mouth and felt a cloth there… "Damn bastard…he freakin gagged me from screaming" I thought as I tried to break free from my imprisonment. Something was holding me down from moving…and I was getting more and more frustrated…

Because I couldn't use my eyes to see…I had to enhance my hearing to listen to what was around me…thank Gaia mako can be used to enhance skills I thought…too bad they cant enhance my strength as much as I'd like…

I could hear the man breathing…and now I could hear him touching me…sighing with every touch…like I was some god and he was getting the touch of immortality…

Suddenly he withdrew his hand and started laughing manically… "You are something else aren't you? You think Angeal would really be talking to you…" Whoa…how did he know that…I was gagged so there was no way he could have known that.

He started laughing more and more…"Silly puppy…" He came closer to me…and whispered into my ear something that made my stomach churn, "Bet that kiss was fantastic was it not?" Dear Gaia…he could read my thoughts….I started struggling to move and it only provoked him to laugh more and more.

"Always the feisty puppy aren't we….Zack…"

It hit me…like a bullet….I knew who this man was…it was…Genesis…every time he said my name, it always sent chills down my spine…there was always something so sinister about the way he talked…and he always said my name in a way that frightened me….the way he did right now…

I started shivering like crazy…I needed to get out of here… "Puppy…remember…never get alone in a room with Genesis for too long…ok?" Angeal used to always say…and I always used to question him…but I would get the same response, time and time again… "If you trust me puppy…then just do as I say…"

"He's right you know…" Genesis interrupted… "you shouldn't be in a room too long with me…" "Dear Gaia…anything I think about he can read…even what happened to Cloud…"

"Ahh Cloud…your puppy now, isn't he?" Genesis managed to chuckle while he put his hands through my hair… "He was great in bed…such a submissive guy he is…and how he moaned my name…dear Gaia, no wonder you claimed him as yours"

I was beyond furious…this sick bastard…took Cloud away from me…he was the one that caused Cloud to become like this…to drive him to sleep with Sephiroth…"my Cloud…why did he do this to you…"

Tears started to drown my eyes…as I felt betrayed once again…how could have Cloud not fought back…why would he let Genesis do this to him…why would he have…moaned his name…

My heart started beating harder again…and I felt another panic attack coming on…I started gasping for air…and felt my head getting dizzy…why me…first Angeal…then Cloud…why…

"Relax….puppy…" Genesis said as I felt something stick into my arm…. "Sshh, this will help you calm down…"

I felt my heart slowing down…but the tears came harder and harder…I felt so lonely…like everyone that I loved was gone…and I had no one left…

"Too bad it never happened…" he said as he took a hold of my face and slowly removed the blindfold….and for the first time in hours…I could finally see…and there he stood in front of me…just looking at me…his eyes glowing a crimson color…definitely induced by mako no doubt…I looked at him confusingly…what did he mean it never happened…

"Yes puppy…you heard me correctly…I never slept with your beloved Cloud…it was a shame though…he resisted me…rather foolish move on his behalf…" he said as he walked to another room.

He left me there for a good few minutes…I was puzzled…why would he say all those things and then tell me he lied…? "Genesis is a very deceiving guy…be careful" Angeal's words now ran through my head…

"Oh how Angeal always enlightened you…didn't he puppy?" Genesis said slowly coming back into the room…carrying something in his arms…I saw the yellow hair…and then I realized it was Cloud….

I started kicking and screaming as I saw he laid Cloud on the ground in front of me… "I guess Sephiroth took him too hard" Genesis said as I saw him leave Cloud on the floor and once again approach me.

"Cloud was quite stubborn in fact….he refused me flat out…such a pity really…he smells so good…"

I was so confused…I didn't understand what was going on…why he knew what Sephiroth and Cloud had done….he couldn't have possibly seen everything I had seen…

"If had accepted me…Gaia, I'm glad he didn't…because my plan worked out perfectly…Yes…it was my intention to have you see them together…" Genesis laughed wickedly…

Oh Gaia…it made sense…why Cloud never texted me…or why I never got any memos from him…it was because of Genesis…he did this…

"Yes…I did do this to him…I had drugged him the night you left…such a pity really…he looked so sad when you boarded the plane that day…I guess it was my duty to make him feel better…to give him something that might cheer him up…so I took it upon myself to make a little stop to your apartment that night…but he didn't want me…he said he only wanted to make love to one man…you…and that disgusted me…everyone always wanted you, Zack…Angeal wanted you…Cloud wanted you….I couldn't of course accept this rejection…so I drugged him…and waited for the perfect opportunity to use him to my advantage….and when I found out you were coming home last night…that's when I used your 'puppy' and had him sleep with Sephiroth…he had no choice…because he thought you were being held captive…the damn boy slept with another man…just for you…such a shame…and quite ironic that you are now being held captive for real…"

Good Gaia…he couldn't have possibly done this….I started looking at Cloud…he was just laying there on the floor…he looked asleep….but his breathing was shallow…almost as if he was on the verge of being unconscious…

I started to remember the time Cloud and I went out on a date back in December…and how he insisted that the weather was not cold…and decided to not take a jacket with him…

"_Cloud…you sure you don't want to take a jacket with you?" I said as he ran out of the apartment…_

"_Nahh!! I'm telling you, we don't need it! I don't know why you insist on bringing a jacket, silly!" he said as he stuck his tongue at me. I chuckled and grabbed a jacket and started chasing him. He tried to get away from me but he wasn't quick enough…I grabbed him around the waist and held him tight…_

"_Hey that's not fair…you cheated!" he said laughing at the same time struggling to free himself from my grasp…Okay so I used a little help with mako to run faster…it was worth it…right?_

_I didn't respond to his words…only just hugged him tighter…and put my head on his shoulder and gently whispered into his ear "Cloud…you mean…so much to me…"_

_He stopped trying to break free but instead now stood still and I suddenly felt him crying…I let go of my grasp and walked to the front of him and then looked down at him…he was so gentle and beautiful…how amazing he was…and his tears slid down his face like a teardrop on a leaf…I lifted his head and looked at him…He looked at me…shuffled his feet a little and then said the three most beautiful words I've ever heard… "I love you…" I noticed his face turn red and I took a hold of his hand and held it in mine… "Puppy…" was all I could say while looking into his beautiful eyes…_

_But then in a blink of an eye, he wasn't there…and I looked up to see him running down the street turning around to say "You can't catch me now!" _

"_Such a puppy…" I said as I ran after him…_

_Soon enough…it started snowing…it was our first snow fall together…it was quite beautiful how the snow just fell to the ground…a glistening white heaven was showering us…filling us with its beauty…Cloud was running through the snow and gathering snowflakes on his tongue…it was the cutest sight…my puppy…playing in the snow…I couldn't help but watch him jumping around…Suddenly he fell to the ground and didn't_ _get up…I ran to him and kneeled by his side…he had tears in his eyes…and he was shivering… "Puppy…" I said to him as I gently picked him up off the ground and carried him in my arms…I saw a bench in the distance so I started walking towards it…_

_I finally reached the bench and sat him down on it while I took of my jacket and wrapped him in it…then I sat next to him and pulled him into my lap and held him gently as he slowly calmed down and slept on me…I smiled and watched him fall asleep…he was so gentle…I ran my hand through his hair and whispered something into his ear… "I love you too…"_

_I felt his heart jump…and I knew he heard me…I held him tighter and continued to watch as the snow fall that beautiful December night…_

"Aww, such a cute memory…" Genesis said and destroyed my thoughts… "You really do love him…don't you…?"

I could do nothing but watch him…I didn't want to respond to him…he sickened me…his ability to now seeing what I thought was killing me…

"I love this…seeing into your soul…too bad I haven't seen any love scenes between you and your 'puppy'…now that would be fun…." he said as he licked his lips and turned to look at Cloud…

"Maybe I can get my fun with your puppy…" he said with a plotting look in his eyes as he made his way towards his desk and pulled out a needle…I saw him fill it with some liquid and approach Cloud…

Please don't…I thought…please do whatever you have to…to me…leave him out of this…he did nothing to you….

"Of course he hasn't done anything to me…." Genesis said as he kneeled in front of Cloud and reached for his arm….he stopped and looked at me and then said… "But I want you to suffer….and taking what means most to you…will get me what I want…" he said laughing while injecting the needle into Cloud…

I felt myself screaming through the gag. I didn't want Cloud hurt…not after he was already hurt by Sephiroth…not after he willingly slept with another man in hope to saving me…I felt the guilt building up inside me…wishing I was free…last night's events finally made sense…why he said he could explain when I caught them…he was trying to save me…and I stupidly saw it as him cheating on me…and didn't even let him explain…

"Nghhh…" I looked up to see Cloud slowly wake up. He dazedly looked at Genesis and quickly moved away from him…

"Not so fast….Cloud…" he said as he grabbed Cloud and pulled him up next to him.

"You are mine…" he said as he pulled Cloud's arm and took him to the bed that lay opposite to the room….

"Please…leave me alone…" Cloud said…tears flowing down his face….he turned around and tried to run…but Genesis grabbed him too quickly…I looked at my arms and legs and saw that they were chained down…I pulled and pulled but I couldn't move…I felt the tears flow down my face as I heard Cloud screaming as he was being pulled to the bed… "Zack…help me…pleaseeee…" he managed to say between the sobbing…I couldn't bear myself to watch him suffer…so I again pulled the chains that bound me but I couldn't budge….

I looked up to see that Genesis had gotten Cloud onto the bed and was tying him down….Genesis successfully tied him down and walked over to me and looked at me with glowing eyes….

"Prepare for the show of your life…Zack…" he said while walking back towards the bed….

I screamed for dear mercy as he reached the bed…my Cloud…was going to be hurt by this man…and there was nothing I could do to stop him…

--

_That's all for chapter 3! Sorry to leave you all on a cliffhanger! I know…this chapter was seriously intense…even for me…I found myself with tears in my eyes as I read over some of the parts…but I promise…they shall see justice._

_Zack: I hope so…this is like hell…only worse_

_Cloud: definitely_

_Me: -pouts- yeah…I know_

_Me: -huggles Zack and Cloud- _


	4. Ripped Apart

_Ooohhh its Chapter 4! :) _

_As always, SquareEnix owns everything…I just play, imagine and write…_

_Just as a reminder…this story is rated M…for obvious reasons, if you haven't noticed thus far…yaoi, rape, angst, blah blah you get the idea._

_This chapter has extreme yaoi…and rape…so please don't read if you don't like or whatever…I'm giving you a full warning…_

_On we go!_

--

**Title: ANGELIC FATE**

**Part I: Betrayal**

_Chapter 4: Ripped Apart_

I pulled harder and harder trying to release myself from these chains…I couldn't just watch Cloud...he needed my help…he asked for help…his words were still pulsating through my head….

"_Zack…help me…pleaseee…"_

I felt my skin starting to tear on my wrists as I forcefully pulled once again…the mako wasn't helping me…I tried to focus using the mako to help me break free…but it wasn't working…I didn't have enough strength to channel my mako properly…I saw the blood dripping on the floor…but that wasn't my concern…I needed to break free…kick Genesis's ass and rescue my puppy…

Suddenly I heard a whimper…and my head shot up and looked at the bed…there was Genesis walking in circles around the bed…watching Cloud…as Cloud tried to free himself but also had little strength in him to move. Genesis watched him like he was prey…figuring out what to do with him. "You can't save him…not today at least…"

Finally Genesis made an advance towards Cloud and started to unbutton his shirt…I saw Cloud crying as he laid there as Genesis finally ripped off his shirt. Genesis then sat down next to Cloud and started to run his finger down his stomach…sending chills down my spine…I once again pulled on the restraints…but still could not break free…

Cloud whimpered again as Genesis laid his hand on top of Cloud's jeans' zipper. My eyes widened at this…he couldn't possibly…no…not Cloud…no….

He let go of Cloud's zipper and slowly made his way over to me…"Oh yes…it's happening to your beloved puppy…" His look was menacing…it was really hard to not look at him…his eyes were drawing me inward…making him look at him…but I still could not understand…how was he keep reading my mind…how did he know my every thought…my every feeling…my every passion….how…could have he known?

"It's quite simple…" Genesis stated as he started to answer my questions… "Damn him" I thought as he once again read my mind. He walked over to his desk and picked up a bottle. "Ever see this before…?" he said as he walked up to me and held the bottle in my face. I had no idea what it was. I had never seen anything like it before…the liquid inside the bottle was crystal blue…almost like the color of my eyes. "It's called makoreactothyne…" Genesis said as he took the bottle back to his desk. "It's one of the most powerful and dangerous drugs available on the Black Market. Sells for around 2,000,000 gil." Is this guy nuts…I thought to myself…he spent 2 million gil on a bottle that was the size of my pinky finger.

"Oh but a 2 million worth indeed, my dear…" he said as he walked back to me… "So worth it…." He snickered.

He couldn't have just drank that and be able to read my mind….that doesn't even make sense…I thought…confused of course.

"Silly pup…you just don't get it don't you…" he said as he put his hand on my right wrist. "Makoreactothyne works with the DNA of the person whose mind that needs to be read."

He curled his lip and looked at me with disturbing eyes. "I took it upon myself to take some of your blood from your wrist here…"

Oh Gaia….he took my blood…please don't tell me…he consumed it…

"Oh you are correct, dear pup…I mixed your blood with with makoreactothyne and drank it…it was quite delicious in fact…" He said laughing hysterically.

I was beyond disgusted…I couldn't believe he drank my blood…

"In case you're curious…the effect lasts 7 days…" he said as he then made his way back to Cloud…walking slowly…as if wanting to torture me with his ever step as he was getting closer and closer to Cloud…

He sat down once again on the bed and smirked as he placed his hands on Cloud. He moved his hand down further until he reached his bulge. Cloud began to struggle as Genesis started ghosting his area…causing him to whimper and moan at the same time…I could tell he was fighting off Genesis because he was trying to move his body away from Genesis…but he was forcefully stopped. Genesis continued to rub his area and I felt my heart being ripped apart. My puppy…was being violated…and I could do nothing to stop it…

I heard Cloud start to beg as Genesis slowly undid his jeans and slid them down his waist…and left the jeans to his ankles as the chains restrained the jeans from being pulled down any further. My heart started racing…I couldn't watch this…I couldn't watch him be harmed like this…then Genesis did something that made me scream….he suddenly got up and tore off his jacket and then his shirt…only to be left in his pants as he once again approached Cloud.

This time he sat at the foot of the bed and started to rub Cloud's already growing hardness. Cloud was young…so his body became extremely needy, very easily…just as I had been with Angeal. I was really needy with Angeal…often too needy in fact…Gaia Angeal always satisfied me…

"I'd be a little more worried about your puppy" Genesis snickered as he turned his attention back to Cloud. Genesis continued to rub Cloud, which caused Cloud to moan and thrust his hips towards Genesis's hands. "Oh…my my…Cloud's body has already accepted my touch…excellent…" Genesis said as he pulled down Cloud's trousers to expose his naked body.

I saw his hardness…how it begged to be touched…and loved. "Gaia…Cloud…I…" was all I could think before I noticed that I too was becoming hard… Once again my body was betraying me…and I couldn't even stop it.

Genesis took Cloud's hardness into his hands and started to pump it slowly…causing Cloud to moan even louder…Genesis seemed satisfied with his reaction causing him to pump faster…causing Cloud's face to turn red and to breathe harder…

Genesis continued to pump Cloud…causing me to lose control of myself…I was starting to lose consciousness….partly because I couldn't handle my own rising erection…but because my body was betraying me….and I couldn't help relieve it.

Cloud groaned as Genesis moved faster and faster…Genesis then covered the tip of his Cloud's erection preventing him from releasing. It was as if he knew Cloud was near to his limit. Cloud automatically groaned and pushed against Genesis's hand, hoping to be able to release…but he couldn't…and not being able to release was causing Cloud to turn redder and redder…gasping for air and thrusting his hips more violently then I've ever seen.

"Tell me who you want…and I will let go…" Genesis said while curling his right lip….I wanted to wipe that smug look on his face and punch him in the balls…but I couldn't…and it hurt me so to still be alive…to still see this happening to my puppy…to have him being violated…it was killing me…but my body was now wanting its own pleasure as I kept getting harder…

"Lovely…turned on…by even this…" Genesis called out to me…I hated my body at this moment…it was hurting me…

Cloud's eyes started to turn red as he was building up pressure in his body by not being able to release…his skin started turning red and I knew that if he didn't release soon, he could suffer big time…plus how he was holding out long enough really surprised me.

"Say who you want…who can fulfill your desires…tell me that….you need me…" I stared in shock. Cloud was crying more and more…shaking his head to keep on resisting at the same time wanting more and more to release. His body started shaking….

Once again I pulled on the chains and started to see my blood being spilt more and more…my heart started pounding as I watched this sadist still hold Cloud and whisper something into Cloud's ear that caused him to shake even more…but Cloud was reaching his resistance point…his eyes starting drifting to the back of his head and I knew he couldn't wait any more longer…then I finally heard Cloud scream….

"GENESIS….I WANT YOU….PLEASEEEE!!"

"Very good…puppy…" he said as he finally let go of the tip of Cloud's erection. Cloud moaned really loud as he released his white stickiness everywhere…and he started to calm down.

Genesis smiled while watching Cloud. He took some of Cloud's white goodness and licked it… "Oh...how lovely…" Genesis said as he looked at me… "Why did you never share him…Zack?"

Immediately Cloud's head shot up…he didn't know I was here the whole time…his cry out to me was one of desperation…needing help from the one man he really loved…

"Zack….please…help me…" he said as he struggled to break free.

"This gives me a lovely idea…why not bring the show closer for Zack to clearly see…" Genesis said as he approached the shackles around Cloud ankles…

"If you don't cooperate with me….Zack will suffer…got it?" he said evilly as Cloud shook his head in agreement. Genesis un-cuffed the shackles from Cloud's wrists and ankles and took him off the bed…and carried him in his arms.

He brought Cloud to the floor right in front of me and placed him on the ground.

"Let's make this a little more interesting…Cloud…I want you…to take off Zack's pants…"

Oh dear Gaia…he was now…coming after me…oh geez….

Cloud sharply looked at Genesis for a second and had pleaded looks in his eyes…he didn't want to do this…Genesis lifted Cloud off the ground and pushed him forward. Cloud slowly approached me…his naked frame shivering with every step…I continued to watch his eyes…which were filled with tears as he finally was standing in front of my face…

Cloud looked at me…his eyes were so sad…the mako flying about as he searched my eyes…looking for hope…I felt the tears swell in my eyes…knowing he was hurting deep down…He slowly lifted his hands and touched my face. I felt a chill go down my spine…his touch was so cold…his hands were usually warm whenever we held hands or kissed or made love…but this was the first time they were so cold…

"Zack…" he tried to say but his voice cracked as he fought back the tears. He then placed his arms around my head and looked me straight in the eyes… "I'm sorry…." He said… "I never meant to hurt you last night…" he said while choking down his tears…. I stared back at him and closed my eyes…as a sign of my acceptance of his apologizes…I wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault…but I was still gagged….

Cloud went to try and remove the gag that was covering my mouth only to be stopped by Genesis…

"Do what you are told…" Cloud looked at him and then back at me and mouthed "I'm sorry" once again as he then kneeled to the ground and started to take off my boots. I saw the chocobo socks on my feet and remembered how Cloud had given them to me the first night we made love…it was so random but perfect. His innocence shined that moment…and these socks represented how I claimed him as mine…

"Very interesting how you obtained those socks…" Genesis snickered and Cloud looked at him…

"Cloud…such a thoughtful gift…" Cloud's eyes shot open and looked at me…he mouthed "Genesis can read your mind?" as he took off the other boot. I just stared at him and nodded. I didn't want to say much more than that. Cloud finally put the boots aside and stood up again and placed his hands on my belt. He started to undue the belt…but found difficulty in doing so…he hands were trembling…scared what Genesis might make him do…

"Take out his gag" Genesis said and I looked up at him… "I wanna hear him scream…."

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and Cloud began shaking more and more as he started to undue the gag. He finally took it out of my mouth and I saw the blood on the gag. I had clenched that gag so hard that I caused myself to bleed…Cloud held the gag in his hand and stared at it…and then looked up at me… "Don't worry about me Cloud…" I finally spoke… "Don't worry…"

Cloud nodded and finally got my belt off….and slowly undid my pants and trousers and pulled them off. My hardness soon emerged as it still was not given the satisfaction it craved before…

"Take him whole…Cloud…" Genesis managed to say between gasps…I knew he was getting hard from this…

Cloud kneeled in front of me and slowly took me inside his mouth…and I immediately moaned…the inside of Cloud's mouth was so moist and hot…he began to suck and I began to sweat…Cloud was young but was definitely experienced at this. My body started to squirm as I needed him more…and I began to thrust my hips. I watched as Cloud too was becoming hard…and I so badly wanted to help him…to feel him against me…no matter how wrong this was…I loved Cloud…and I desired to be with him…

Genesis was having quite the show alright….he was biting his lips and watched carefully as Cloud continued to please me. I knew Genesis was starting to lose control…as he started to shift nervously…and his erection growing harder and harder by the second.

He finally couldn't take it anymore and kneeled behind Cloud and grabbed him around the stomach and took Cloud's hardness into his hands. This caused Cloud to bite me…causing me of course to scream and to release immediately. I screamed out with pain and pleasure as my release filled Cloud's moist mouth….Then Genesis pulled Cloud away from me as white goodness started to leak out of Cloud's mouth and also started to slither down my body.

Genesis took a hold of Cloud and started thrusting Cloud's hardness causing Cloud to fluster red again. Genesis's eyes were turning redder, which meant his mako levels were increasing….causing him to experience mako rage…

Cloud had never experienced mako rage because I never allowed myself near him whenever I had mako treatments done…but Genesis was generating more mako…on his own…and it filled me with horror. Mako rage was intense…I knew the feeling…and I experienced it many times with Angeal.

Genesis pulled Cloud closer to him…Cloud's back to Genesis's stomach. Genesis pumped harder and faster and began to suck on Cloud's neck causing Cloud to tilt his head and moan. Genesis was obviously turned on by this because he kept moving his hands faster and faster….

I watched in horror as Genesis kept pumping Cloud and started thrusting his hips to have his own hardness feel Cloud's body….

Genesis…he was so filled with rage…and I couldn't stop his attack on my beloved Cloud…my puppy…

--

_That's all for chapter 4! Dear Gaia…this was so freaking intense. Way too much yaoi in this chapter! It was difficult to write of course because Genesis is sick…and him doing this to Zack and Cloud disgusts me, as I'm sure it disgusts you as well. Let me know what you think! :) _


	5. Pulsating Pleasure

_Lookies, its Chapter 5! :) _

_As always, SquareEnix owns everything…I just play, imagine and write…_

_Genesis is pretty much an -insert curse word here- this chapter. As if he wasn't bad enough last chapter, you know? _

_Again warnings for yaoi, angst, rape and torture and blah blah you know?? Its rated M for a reason, if you haven't already figured that by now._

_Shall we?_

--

**Title: ANGELIC FATE**

**Part I: Betrayal**

_Chapter 5: Pulsating Pleasure_

I was growing furious as I watched Genesis continuing to attack my puppy. It was becoming more and more unbearable to watch as Cloud's face turned pink with each and every thrust that Genesis made on Cloud's hardness. Cloud gasped for air for what seemed to be on a consistent basis now, not because he was short of air but rather from the fact that the pleasure growing within him prevented him from breathing. I knew from experience that Cloud always had difficulty breathing whenever pleasure pulsated through his body. It was especially difficult for him to breathe when he lost control of the pleasure, an often horrifying situation whenever we made love. I was always afraid of hurting Cloud and that's why I was always gentle with him, and I especially made sure to avoid him after mako treatments…because I was afraid of my rage taking over and hurting Cloud…and the fact that Genesis didn't stop his acts made him sick…and to do this to my puppy, only made me angrier.

"Such a…humanitarian….you…are" Genesis said between gasps, his own hardness continuing to grow by the second. Obviously he knew what I was thinking…damn him. But, he was really something else, and not in a good way. With each passing second, I wanted to choke him more, chop of his manhood and torture his ass. I felt the anger surging in me as he would not stop pumping Cloud's erection….and how Cloud was withholding was beyond my knowledge.

I continued to watch as he pulled Cloud even closer to him. He was now using his free hand to run it through Cloud's hair and pull Cloud's face closer to his. Cloud moaned as Genesis licked him behind the ear, one of Cloud's weak spots. This made Cloud bring both of his hands over his head and pull Genesis' head closer to his neck and to hold him there like that. That made me furious. I hated seeing Cloud being pleasured by another man…but there was nothing I could do to stop Genesis...

As Genesis ran his hands over Cloud's smooth body, I noticed my heart started racing faster. I was sickened by Genesis' measures but my body thought this was something fascinating and started acting upon its own free will. I closed my eyes and squeezed them tightly, trying to regain control of my body and my strength but it was no use. No matter how much I pulled, I only ended up in shooting my eyes open and breathing really hard. These chains would not budge. Even with my high level of mako was I not able move these chains a damn inch.

Cloud's loud moan caught my attention as I realized Genesis was rubbing his, now what appeared to be, fully erected hardness against Cloud's ass. I felt myself drool a little as Cloud's moans usually drove me mad. How Genesis managed to keep his erection jailed into his pants was beyond me. I could never withstand the amount of friction my pants caused me whenever I was hard. But now didn't seem to be a problem as my pants were dangled at my ankles. I tried to ignore my needs as I wanted to save Cloud but was still having difficulty doing so.

I tried to shake my head clear to focus on the present situation but I didn't have to, thanks to Cloud's screams. I immediately gasped as I saw Genesis once again holding the tip of Cloud's erection. Genesis started laughing as he lifted Cloud, while still holding him in front of his body.

"Aww, what's the matter Cloud? You still need pleasing?" Genesis laughed as he carried Cloud in front of his body. Genesis approached his desk and used his left hand to scavenge the draw as if he was looking for something. Then he grabbed a needle that to me, looked already filled with some substance. Had he prepared this beforehand? It then struck me that this was all a part of his plan; that he was planning to do this to Cloud, that he wasn't doing this as just part of instinct. This made me feel sick. He had excellent control of his mako rage. He knew how to control his body and to give his body its needs, when _he_ wanted to give it.

Genesis then took the needle and injected it into Cloud's left arm. Cloud started to whimper and frantically moved his left arm until it seemed to just come to a stop, and I know that could not have been of his own willing. I was so terrified, not knowing what was going on. Why had Cloud just automatically stop moving his arm? It was really odd. Then Genesis swiftly changed hands on Cloud's hardness. It was so precise that it would take a hundred slow rewinds to catch that act. But I had caught it, because I was glued to them, not wanting to stop watching, afraid that one glimpse away could cost me dearly. He now held the needle in his right hand and then proceeded to inject Cloud's right arm. Cloud again whimpered and I knew that his right hand wasn't also moving.

I couldn't understand what Genesis was trying to do…but I found out soon enough.

He put Cloud onto the desk and put the needle back into the draw. He turned around and looked at me and smiled at me devilishly. What he did next was beyond horrific. He quickly turned around and pushed Cloud off the desk. I screamed as Cloud thumped onto the ground and I heard him whimper loudly. I felt tears form in my eyes. He was really hurting Cloud….and on purpose. Why did he have to throw Cloud onto the ground like that?

I felt the tears flow down my face as I saw a tiny pool of blood form around his head. I started screaming and pulling at the chains as the tears kept pouring. He was causing Cloud so much pain…and for what? Cloud had done nothing to him!

"Leave him alone!" I finally managed to scream as Genesis approached Cloud. He stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Oh…we can't have you disrupting me with your foolish cries, Zack" he said as he approached me. He grabbed another towel and gagged me. I tried to kick him but it was effortless. He then patted my face and said something that sent chills down my spine. "You know you love this…"

I pulled even harder and tried to get Genesis as he once again made his approach to Cloud. He pulled Cloud by the arm and made him sit up. It was then I still realized he was erected….

Genesis sat down next in front of Cloud. This made me growl because now all I could see was the back of Genesis' head. I needed to see Cloud…to make sure he was ok.

"Oh I'm sorry Zack…I forgot you wanted to see this" he said as he slid to the side and I now could see the blood slithering down Cloud's face. But his face was turning redder and redder. I then realized Genesis had once again grabbed hold of Cloud's erection.

"I'm going to make you beg for this…Cloud" he said as he pumped Cloud a few times and then suddenly let him go. I could tell from Cloud's face that he was near his limit, that he needed to release soon.

"Why don't you help yourself Cloud…" Genesis said as he got up and made his way to his desk. He then pulled a chair up and sat down and started watching Cloud.

Cloud struggled as he needed to help himself release…but as he kept struggling to move, I realized the meaning behind Genesis' words. Cloud can't help himself because his arms were paralyzed. My eyes shot open at how cruel Genesis really was. He obviously knew my thoughts because he responded, "Oh how correct you are. I knew using makoreactothyne on you was a good idea. If Cloud has building pressure within his body…he can't breathe can he? And without being able to please himself, it'll be more and more difficult to breathe." He laughed as I realized he used my thoughts from earlier against me…in such a cruel way.

I focused my attention back on Cloud…and the more he struggled, the more it felt like someone was stabbing me in the heart.

Dear Gaia…Genesis was beyond sick. My stomach churned and my heart felt heavy. I started to see the veins in Cloud's head pop up as he was closing his eyes and trying to move his hands. But because he was paralyzed, he couldn't…and it was making him more squirmish and needy. I continued to cry as I watched Cloud struggle and as he started gasping more and more. Every time he pressured his head to try and move his arms, the blood seeped more and more. It was like watching a horror movie. Genesis continued to chuckle as Cloud continued to struggle.

Cloud finally managed to get himself on his feet and started walking towards me. Was he coming to me…for help? I felt a little relief in my head as Cloud slowly walked his way over. I didn't know how he was going to ask me for help since I could not move my body at all….but I didn't care at this moment. I just wanted to help in any way I could. Cloud finally stood face to face with me and I looked into his eyes as his eyes watered. He gasped for air and his face flustered as he was losing time by the second. He whispered I'm sorry as he got closer to me and started to rub his hardness against my body. I felt the hairs on my neck jump as this was unexpected. But I didn't mind. Honestly, if I could help Cloud in this way, I didn't care.

But within seconds of contact with my skin, he was gone. Genesis had come between us and pulled Cloud away from me. Cloud cried as Genesis pulled him further and further and then pushed him back onto the ground.

I pulled on the chains hard and started shaking my head as Cloud had worked so hard to get himself up and Genesis had once again pushed him back on the ground. Cloud didn't move much this time on the floor. He tried to use his legs to push himself of the ground but Genesis only intervened and sent him back on the ground. My heart was racing and my eyes were hurting. Here was Cloud being tortured right in front of my eyes, and I couldn't do a damn thing to help him.

Cloud made one final attempt to stand up but this time Genesis didn't push him down. I started hoping and wishing Cloud could make his way over to me but Cloud was really tired and really struggling for air. Suddenly, he just fell over onto his stomach and I saw Genesis standing behind him, laughing. I felt the rage pulsating through me.

"Oops" Genesis said as Cloud hit the ground and whimpered. Genesis cackled as Cloud made another struggle to move but no longer had the strength in himself to do so. Cloud's body moved slowly with whatever amount of breathing he could do. I overflowed with tears, horrified that this was happening.

Cloud looked up at me and had tears in his eyes. It tore me inside to watch him suffer like this. He grunted with one last effort to move, but couldn't succeed. He just laid there. I slowly watched the mako receeding in his eyes as he once again looked at me. Tears kept flowing down as I made another attempt to pull off the chains but couldn't.

I then remembered that Genesis could read my every thought…so I decided to, for once, use that to my advantage, since the gag really didn't help in this situation. I then looked at Genesis, hoping I could get through to him.

"Genesis…Genesis…please…please don't let him die…please let me help him…please! I'll do anything…anything! Please, just let me help him! Please…" I pleaded in my thoughts.

Genesis looked up at me and smiled… "You'll do anything?" he said with a wicked tone.

I nodded fiercely, knowing that this could be my one chance to help Cloud. I didn't know what else I could do at the moment.

Genesis slowly began to approach me and looked into my eyes…

"All you had to do was ask…" Genesis said as he grabbed a hold of the keys that were in his pant pocket and slowly lifted them to my face. He dangled them in front of my face and I felt a sweat drop fall down my face…I knew I was really pressured for time. He took off the gag that was in my mouth and threw it on the ground.

"You have to do anything I ask" Genesis hissed as he rubbed the keys against my face, its cold being sending a chill down my body.

"I'll do anything…anything at all…as long as Cloud's ok…" I said with a firm look in my eyes. He put his hand through my damp hair and pulled his face closer to mine until we were not even an inch apart. "Anything…" he murmured as he pulled me into a kiss.

No doubt my eyes shot open and I immediately tried to push back. But he only pulled me closer and forced his tongue into my mouth making me gasp, with pleasure and fear. I knew I couldn't fight back or he would never let me help Cloud, so I started kissing him back, our tongues crashing and moans sheering though us as we continued to kiss.

He finally pulled out of the kiss and took the keys to the locks that tied my ankles and wrists. "Go help your beloved puppy…." he said as he undid the last lock. I immediately fell to ground, having no balance as I had not moved my arms and legs in hours. But I immediately found the strength to get up and approach Cloud. He continued to lay there, his breathing shallow, his eyes were so dim.

I kneeled down next to him and pulled him into my arms…I felt the tears swell my eyes as he looked up to me and said "I Love You". If I could replenish his mako levels, maybe he'd have a chance….I thought as I looked at him. The one advantage of mako is that it really helped in tough situations. It was no wonder every member of SOLDIER was forced to take mako injections. If one's body couldn't not sustain the mako, they could not be in SOLDIER. It was a tough but necessary procedure for ShinRa.

I turned and looked at Genesis who was still standing by the chains I was in, not even moments ago. I saw the blood on the floor and it made me shiver. I didn't realize how much blood I had lost from just pulling on those chains. I shaked off the thought and again looked at him.

"Genesis…do you…have any mako…" I cautiously asked.

He slowly approached me and said "You're on your own….you have to help him…" he said as he made his way back to his chair and sat down to watch us, as if this was some sort of entertainment series. Gaia, he only made me feel sick. I tried to think of any way to help Cloud when suddenly it hit me.

Angeal had mentioned something to me during one of my sparring classes. He said it was possible to channel mako to another person, but extremely difficult and dangerous to do.

"_Mako channeling…is extremely difficult to undergo" Angeal said as he lay he sword against the fence. _

_I had read in a book somewhere that mako channeling was really powerful if used properly. It could help someone who was on the verge of death, basically. It was like cheating death. I, of course, wanted to know more about it, so I asked Angeal, since he was my mentor…and helped me with a lot of things._

"_Mako channeling should not be done, in any circumstance, unless it is absolutely necessary…" he continued to say as he approached me and pulled me into a hug._

"_Channeling mako takes extreme concentration and you need to focus on the person that you intend to give the mako to…you must not think of anything else but that person…you could remember moments you had with that person, anything, but don't lose focus" he said as he then closed his eyes._

_I looked up at him as he still kept his eyes close. "Angeal…" I said but got no response. I could have sworn he was dead…he looked so still…_

_Then suddenly I felt something overcoming me…I immediately closed my eyes and felt something flowing through my body. I opened my eyes and Angeal was looking at me. _

"_You felt that, didn't you, pup?" he said as he looked into my eyes. I nodded, confused as to what had just happened. I felt stronger, like I could take on anyone at the moment._

"_I just channeled some mako to you" Angeal said as he lifted my chin. Suddenly I felt it withdrawing from my body…_

"_And I just took it back…" Angeal said as he smiled. _

"_Angeal, that was really awesome!" I squealed as I jumped up and down, hoping to experience it once again._

"_It is very dangerous, especially if not done correctly, so don't attempt this…" Angeal said with a stern face._

_I pouted and looked at the ground and shuffled my feet. I was disappointed that I couldn't try mako channeling. "But…I can teach you how to attempt it…" Angeal said with a sigh._

"_Really, Angeal?" I clapped my hands and jumped onto him and he held me in his arms. _

"_Such a puppy…" he said as he brought me into a kiss._

"Mako channeling…" I whispered to myself. Could it work? Could I finally attempt it? Angeal taught me what to do…

I held Cloud closer to me and looked into his dim eyes. This is my only chance….this was my hope…

"Angeal…I really hope this works…" I said as I closed my eyes and held Cloud close to me. I needed this to work, no matter what. I wasn't prepared to lose Cloud…not now, not ever.

--

_So, that's all for chapter 5!! Took me a while to write but its finally done! Let me know what you think!! :) BTW, Genesis is quite the royal pain isn't he?_

_Zack: "See what we have to deal with?"_

_Cloud: "Definitely…"_

_Me: "I'm sorry...I'm sorry!"_


	6. Distant Memories

_Hurray, its Chapter 6! :) _

_As always, SquareEnix owns everything…I just play, imagine and write…_

_So…how long do you think it'll take before Genesis can no longer control his needs and totally want some you know what? We shall see!!_

_Genesis: "So…when exactly am I to have my fun…"_

_Me: smacks Genesis' head "Be quiet you…"_

_Genesis: rubs head "Hey…that hurt…"_

_Me: smacks again_

_Genesis: "Okay, okay, I get it!"_

_Anyways, yeah… _

_This chapter really doesn't have much rating to it…if you read you'll see why. However, this story is rated M…duh. I mean if you read the other 5 chapters…then you understand why it's rated M. So don't be fooled. There is yaoi and hurt and stuff throughout the story…_

_Shall we?_

--begin--

**Title: ANGELIC FATE**

**Part I: Betrayal**

_Chapter 6: Distant Memories_

I took Cloud's hand in mine and brought his head to my chest. I sighed deeply and closed my eyes. I needed to think of moments Cloud and I shared…anything that could keep me focused on him as long as I could…he was always there by my side…when I was sick…when I needed him…anything…and guilt started building in me as I thought about what he had done for me to save me…and I needed to repay him…not because he had done all those things for me…but because I loved him…

I held Cloud's hand tightly as felt my conscious receding into my body...I felt myself traveling…looking to find Cloud…

I didn't know where I was going…it was dark…and everything was really hard to make out…but I finally felt myself enter an unbearably cold environment…I continued to travel…the memories were so distant from my reach…I breathed harder and concentrated stronger…I needed to find Cloud…I needed to see him…to touch him…to feel him in my memories…

Finally I could see Cloud sitting in a winter field…there was snow all around him…and he was sitting, feeding a little baby chocobo…I felt myself approaching him more and more…and how blue his hands looked…and how red his face was…it looked like his was freezing…just sitting there….I finally got closer and closer and could see him with feet in front of me.

"Cloud…." I said as I slowly approached him.

He didn't respond…he just continued to feed the chocobo. He was so focused…didn't even look away from the chocobo…but I needed his attention…so I got close enough and spoke out to him again….

"Cloud…."

This time he looked up. Dear Gaia…he looked terrible. He was really drained…like he had no spirit left in him…

"Zack….where did you come from?" he was shivering…and the way his eyes looked….had the same look…the mako receding from them. Was this his subconscious? Was I really connected to Cloud's mind? Was I talking to Cloud? If so, I needed to reach out to him…and help him survive.

"Cloud…I need your help…" I said as I took a hold of his ice cold hand and lifted him off the ground. I pulled him into an embrace and felt the tears swell my eyes. "Cloud…I need you to be strong….please don't give up…" I said as I held him tighter.

"Zack…." He said as he began to cough…and shivered even more.

I looked down into his eyes…and the mako was receding even further…I noticed his breathing slowing down rapidly…his heart rate was slowing down…I was puzzled…how could this happen so fast…

"Cloud!" I screamed as his eyes started to close and his body felt loose in my grip. I pulled him back into my grip. His eyes were almost closed…his breathing was very shallow…his heart...beating so slow…he couldn't be leaving me…no…he cant…

"Cloud…don't give up on me….please…Cloud….I…love you…" I screamed as tears finally started pouring down my face.

Suddenly, I felt his heart beat against his chest…was his heart responding to my words…? I didn't want to take the chance to wait and find out…instead I kept continuing to talk to him. If I could get through to him this way….I needed to do my best…he was my love…I needed him…to stay here with me…

"Cloud…thank you…for everything you have ever done for me…you were always there for me…and after I lost Angeal, I thought I could never love again…until you taught me to love once again…you did everything for me…you gave up so much for me…and I always want you to know…that I love you…for all time…forever…so please don't leave me…I need you…here…with me…"

I felt his heart responding…and slowly his eyes opened up….and the mako slowly started to appear….it was working…Cloud was responding to me…

"Zack…I love you…" Cloud said as he hugged me….I could feel his strength returning…and that was a true relief for me.

"Cloud….please stay strong ok…" I said as I held him tightly…. "I am going to channel some of my mako to you…it will help you…but I need you to not let go ok…"

"Zack…I trust you….Please…never leave me…"

I nodded and held him tighter as I felt the environment changing from the bristling cold weather to a warm, summer afternoon. This meant that Cloud wasn't giving up…he was fighting to stay alive…and I now had to do my part…

I felt my spirit returning to me and starting to search my mind. I concentrated really hard…this was my chance…I now had Cloud strong enough to stay alive for now…which gave me the strength I needed to focus…

--

_My eyes shot open…and there he was…Angeal…here was his grave…it said Angeal Hewley…he was dead…he was really gone…_

_I plopped to the ground and brought my knees to my head. I buried my face and the tears kept pouring as I sat next to Angeal's resting spot…his body would no longer be warm…his touch would no longer send rushes through my body…I would never feel Angeal again…he was gone._

_The rain started pouring…as I stared at the ground…tears still flowing…_

"_ANGEAL!!" I cried out as I held my knees tighter. "Why did you have to leave me…why? Angeal…please don't go…" I sobbed. "I don't want to be alone…"_

"_You aren't alone" someone said as they put their arms around my neck. I looked down at the hands and realized they belonged to Cloud._

"_He's never going to leave you…" Cloud gently said as he brought his fingers to my eyes and wiped away my tears._

"_He did leave me! He's gone…and he's never coming back!" I screamed as more tears slid down my face._

_He hugged me tighter and put his hand on my heart. "He's always going to be…right here" he said as his warm hand touched my chest over my heart._

"_He is there…and always will be there with you, wherever you go…" Cloud said as he tightened his embrace and I felt his tears drop onto my hair. _

"_I'll always be here…to help you along the way, Zack…and to show you that he is here…within you…" Cloud said as he let go and stood in front of me and offered me his hand._

_I looked at him puzzlingly and just watched him stand there…with his hand out…waiting for me to accept his help…he had such patience and caring…and I could see within his eyes he really wanted to help me…_

"_Angeal…I love you…always…" I whispered to myself as tears again flowed down my face. Cloud kneeled down next to me and pulled me into his arms. He ran his fingers through my wet hair and just held me like that as I cried and cried. He didn't say anything after that…but it was from that moment I knew there was something special about Cloud…that he really was always there for me…even when I didn't really know him._

_--_

"_Hey Zack!" Cloud said as he ran through the meadow. I watched him as he chased a butterfly gently flying in the wind. It was a nice crisp spring day…and it was nice to spend it outdoors with my student. He finally stopped and bent down to pick something up and ran back to me and held his hands in front of me. He had them cupped so I looked at him curiously. _

_I sat down on the ground and pulled him into my lap. He snuggled next to me and I finally took hold of his hands and tried to open them. Slowly they opened and I saw the most beautiful baby bird. It was unlike any bird I had ever seen…It had pink, purple, green and blue feathers…it kind of reminded me of a phoenix._

_I watched as Cloud pet the baby bird and it nudged against his finger and went back to sleep. I put my head on top of Cloud's head and held him close to me. I didn't know what I was feeling for Cloud…he was my student…I had taken him under my wing to teach him the ins and outs of SOLDIER…but I felt there was something more…ever since Angeal died…he was there by my side…at first I thought it was just to help me with my loss…but he helped me beyond that…he helped me smile…he helped me with the little things…and after much thought…I adopted his as my student…I wanted to teach him just had Angeal had taught me…_

_Cloud then asked me to help him get the baby bird back into its nest and I agreed to do so. I loved seeing him be so free and so happy. Watching him put the bird back into the nest was beautiful…because he was so gentle…so kind…_

"_Is it really just feeling between student and mentor…or is it much more?" I asked myself while helping Cloud down from the tree. He finally got back onto his feet and smiled at me…that smile…so beautiful…so pure…_

_--_

"_Hey Zack…how do you know if you love someone?" Cloud said as he put down his sword and wiped his head with a cool towel._

"_Well…this is a tough question…well…you just know…deep in your heart…if you love someone…you will just feel it…why do you ask" I said curiously as I placed down my buster sword and grabbed a bottle of water._

"_No reason!" he said as he smiled and ran to grab his materia from his belongings. He seemed so happy. It was cute._

"_I'm ready for my materia lesson!" he said happily as he handed me his materia. _

"_Alright…here goes…" _

_--_

"_What was Angeal like?" Cloud said as he looked at the photo of me and Angeal…the photo of the day Angeal chose me as his student…the day that changed my life…_

"_Angeal…was my angel…" I said as I stared at the picture and remembered that day._

_--_

"_Why do you call me 'Puppy'?" Cloud said as we walked towards ShinRa's main office._

"_Habit…I guess…" I said…and then looked away…as Angeal had done with me, so many times._

_--_

_Cloud shuffled his feet…and said the three most beautiful words I had ever heard "I love you…"_

_His face turned red and I took his hand in mine… "Puppy…" was all I could say…_

_--_

_I kissed Cloud softly as we finally calmed down. I laid his head against my chest and kissed his head as we slowly calmed our breathing…Gaia he was so beautiful…it was the first time we made love…and dear Gaia was it beautiful. _

_Suddenly he got up and ran to the closet and returned with something behind his back…I looked at him with puzzled eyes…and then out of nowhere, I saw a pair of chocobo socks being held to my face. "These are for you!" Cloud said as he happily handed me the socks…they were so random…but perfect._

_--_

"_Zack…don't ever leave me…" Cloud said as he grabbed hold of my sweater and buried his face in it._

"_I would never leave you, pup" I said as I lifted his chin and brought him into a kiss._

_--_

"_Please don't go…" _

"_I have to…but I promise…this mission won't take long…"_

_--_

"_I'm sorry…Zack…I love you…"_

_--_

My eyes slowly opened…and there was Cloud, still laying against my chest…Dear Gaia…all those memories…felt like they had just happened…Cloud…wait…what was I doing? I was supposed to be helping Cloud…not daydreaming! I was so mad at myself…but then it hit me…

Oh Gaia…mako channeling…did it work…

I had completely forgotten that I was channeling mako…I was so lost in thinking about Cloud…that it slipped my mind…

Suddenly, Cloud gasped and his eyes shot open. I immediately looked down at him and I watched as the mako started filling his eyes. I sighed in relief as I knew it had worked…and then I remembered Angeal's words…as if on cue…

"_Mako channeling works best when you don't think of it…"_

"_What??" I asked, scratching my head._

"_When you think of memories and forget that you were doing mako channeling, you were performing a pure channel, which means…it was done out of love…"_

I looked over my shoulder and still saw Genesis sitting there…he was just sitting there…stunned…like I had done something miraculous…I wanted to go over there and smack the shit out of him…this bastard did this to Cloud…he was going to pay…dearly…

"Ngh…Zack….what happened…"

I focused my attention back on Cloud and when he smiled at me…I felt the tears in my eyes…he was ok…I hugged him and he hugged me back…that was when I realized he could move his arms again…the drug had worn off…or did my mako heal him…if it healed him, then mako channeling really did have some amazing powers…

I scruffled his hair and tried to find his cut. I found it and it was slowly healing…thank Gaia…but then I felt my face fluster as I thought of his other issue…whether or not the mako healed his…needs….I quickly glanced down to see that in fact it did…I sighed in relief as the mako channeling seemed to have worked successfully…or so it seemed to me at the moment.

I smiled and got up off the ground and picked Cloud up into my arms. I held him tightly as I walked over to the bed. He was so quiet as I laid him down and sat down next to him. "Cloud…I'm so glad you're ok…" I said as I ran my hair through his hair.

"You told me not to give up….so I didn't…" he said as he took hold of my hand and held it against his face… "I love you…Zack…" I stared into his eyes and he looked back at me…his eyes were so full of life…so beautiful…

"That's enough!" Genesis said as he yanked my hand away from Cloud's face and grabbed me off the bed. Reality had sunk in…Genesis was taking me away from Cloud…again…

"I've had enough of this sappy shit" he said as he grabbed my arm and twisted it around my back and held me like that. Cloud immediately tried to get up but Genesis forced him back on the bed. "You're lucky he saved your life…don't think I'm going to let him do that again" he said as held Cloud down on the bed and then magically handcuffed Cloud's hand to the bed post. This guy was really strong. He was holding both me and Cloud against our will and we couldn't even break free.

"Don't forget our little deal, Zack" he said as he began to sniff my hair…Gaia, did he disgust me… "Vanilla…how delicious…" he said as he licked the back of my neck, sending chills down my spine. "You smell so good Zack…" he said as he wrapped his arm around my neck and started massaging it. Then out of nowhere, he stuck something into the side of my stomach and immediately pushed me to the ground.

"I'll deal with you in a minute…" he said and then made his way to Cloud. I tried to get up but I couldn't. The pain in my stomach was unbearable. I began clutching my stomach and watching as Genesis grabbed a hold of Cloud and uncuffed him. Genesis then took Cloud by the arm and grabbed him off the bed.

"Don't want you here anymore…I'm done with you…" he said as he started taking Cloud to another room.

I began screaming as Cloud was being taken away. Genesis grabbed a roll of duct tape, a cloth and some steel handcuffs with his free hand and continued along his way to the next room.

I laid there as I heard Cloud trying to fight back…I didn't know what was going on…what Genesis was doing to Cloud…my only thought was that I hope Cloud could break free…but when I saw Genesis come back into the room, I knew Cloud couldn't fight him off. Genesis closed the door behind him and locked it. He twirled the keys around his index finger as he went to his desk and grabbed another needle. He put the keys in the draw and then closed it.

He slowly turned around and showed me the needle he held in his hand. He flicked the tip of the needle with his finger and I saw some of the bluish substance come out of it. He seemed satisfied with it as he looked at me.

"Time for our fun now…dearest puppy" he said maliciously as he licked his lips and started to approach me.

--chapter end--

_So, that's all for chapter 6!! Kind of a little break between Genesis' insanity. I liked writing this chapter because you got to see a little more of Cloud and Zack's relationship…and how Zack really cares for Cloud, in between the Genesis madness.  
_

_More to come soon! Please let me know what you think! :) Thanks!!_


	7. Cheating Fate

_Finally, it's Chapter 7! :) I just want to take the time to especially thank Amarissia for reviewing most of these chapters. You have no idea how much I appreciate your comments! _

_For everyone reading my story, I'd love to hear from you! Let me know what you think!! If any of you have any suggestions or anything at all, I am definitely open to them! :)_

_As always, SquareEnix owns everything…I just play, imagine and write…_

_This chapter is leading up to the awaited chapter with Genesis' lets call it…desires! _

_Genesis is gonna end up really pissed off by the end of this chapter…leading to a whole load of stuff in the next chapter!! _

_Shall we?_

--

**Title: ANGELIC FATE**

**Part I: Betrayal**

_Chapter 7: Cheating Fate_

Genesis…one of SOLDIERs most prestigious members…wasn't exactly who I'd picture him to be…I couldn't understand how this man, this psychotic sadist, was so praised in ShinRa…how everyone admired this being….how this man…was Angeal's best friend.

Angeal never really spoke about Genesis much. I still couldn't understand Angeal's behavior…if knew Genesis was so dangerous…why would he still consider him a best friend…a friend nonetheless? This guy was no friend…he was like a predator…

All I was ever told was to keep away from him at all costs…and I now knew why…

I focused my mind back to Genesis…who unusually took him time approaching me…I wanted to make a run for it…but stupid Genesis was always one step ahead of me…its no wonder he didn't bother tying me up…I couldn't even get up without enduring this sharp pain in my stomach. But that made me realize….I could still move nonetheless!

I closed my eyes and focused my strength to try and get up. I knew this was going to hurt like a bitch but I didn't care. At this point…I wanted out…

I gripped my fists and immediately shot up off the ground. I suddenly felt the intense pain surge through my body, like knives stabbing my body everywhere. Genesis was closing in on me…I needed to do something quick…so I did the first thing that came to mind…I kicked him square straight…in the crotch.

"What the hell…!" Genesis yelled as he grabbed his crotch and fell to the ground. I was running, I wanted to run to the desk but that would definitely have led him to catching me…so I wanted to find a way to get away from Genesis.

But…he definitely didn't see that coming apparently…because he should have known I was going to run…unless…but now was not the time to ponder…I was determined to use this to my opportunity and I could deal with the pain later…I just needed to get Cloud out and get the hell out of this shit hole.

The needle shattered on the ground when Genesis let go of it and held his crotch in pain. After a few minutes, he finally stood up and started coming after me. "Zack….Zack! Don't you try to run for me!" he started screaming as I kept my pace up trying to look for somewhere he couldn't get a hold of me. I saw a little ledge that led to the second floor that looked like it could buy me a couple of seconds as I plotted my next move. I grabbed hold of a pole and pulled myself onto the ledge and sat down. Genesis finally stood below me and looked up.

He was definitely out of breath. "You…know…I could…just fly up there…" Genesis said as he panted and held his knees. He certainly was out of breath…quite odd for a SOLDIER…especially a 1st class…maybe his body was not working with him….I couldn't be so sure at the moment what exactly was causing Genesis to appear so weak…maybe it was a façade…to try and fool me…but I wasn't falling for anything.

If I could get him to try and fly up here, I could make a run for it…and then jump back down and get to the desk before he could get back down…he doesn't seem he could run too much…or maybe I can hide and make him waste his energy looking for me. I just knew I needed to get him off the 1st floor.

"Why don't you just try and fly up here….Genesis" I said mockingly. I knew if this didn't work, I'd be officially screwed…but I needed to try anything…and I couldn't just let Genesis win…

"You're damn right, I'm coming up there!" Genesis finally yelled and started to withdraw his wing. For a moment I was astounded at how beautiful those wings looked. They were so majestic…like an angel…they looked so soft…just like Angeal's wings…except Angeal's wings were white…and pure…

I focused my attention back on Genesis…I needed this to be extremely accurate…but being 1st class SOLDIER definitely taught me how to time my movements…I admit it took me a while to finally learn…but Angeal helped me to do this…of course if I didn't focus properly, I would be "punished" so to speak…but Angeal's punishments…were…how do I put this…enjoyable…if you know what I mean.

I stared at Genesis and calculated his movements…it was harder to focus because my mako levels were lower than normal but I couldn't let that beat me…

As Genesis made flight and approached me, I readied myself. As soon as he came close to contact, I grabbed his arms and used my feet to hit him in the stomach. I then lifted him over my head and threw him against the wall. As soon as he hit the wall, I made a run for it. I felt my heart racing…I was short of breath…but I kept going…I needed to get away.

"ZACK!!" Genesis yelled. I turned around and saw that Genesis was slowly getting himself off the ground and boy did he looked pissed. I turned back around and started running towards the staircase…I needed him to think I would be going up to buy me some time…so I yelled out: "You'll never catch me on the 3rd floor!" and I stuck out my tongue and ran into the stairwell.

I tried to fight back laughing at how ridiculous I was being at the moment when this was all too real a situation. I quietly ran down the stairs and hid behind a box. I watched Genesis from above making his way to the staircase. I tiptoed to the staircase and poked my head up as I saw Genesis' wing…and he was going to the 3rd floor! I felt so happy that it actually worked. Genesis was no longer able to read my mind…this meant that the mako channeling had cancelled the effect of the makoreactothyne. I covered my mouth as I squealed in glee.

I quietly made my way to the desk. I hid behind objects that came along the way to hide from Genesis' view.

"ZACK! You can't hide forever! Don't think I won't read your mind and find out where you are!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. I was holding back laughter. This guy really was clueless. I hid behind a ShinRa crate and watched Genesis step out onto the 3rd floor. He had his sword drawn and I could tell he was ticked off. I watched as he made his way to a room at the end of the hall. As if by luck that door moved a little and Genesis drew a smirk. Yes…I could see he had drawn a smirk because he seemed a little too happy to go to that room. As soon as he made his way into the room, sword drawn to fighting position, I made a dash towards the desk.

I quietly opened the draw and there were the keys. I took them into my hands with ease. I had to be sure they didn't clink together, or he would hear them. I grasped them in my fist and closed the draw and once again took cover behind a cylindrical ShinRa container. I looked back onto the 3rd floor and it seemed Genesis was still searching the room so I made a run for the room where Cloud was in.

I reached the door and held my breath for a moment and tried to relax. I needed to calmly save Cloud without Genesis knowing. I slowly opened the door and there was Cloud tied to yet another bed. I quickly grabbed his clothes and approached the bed. His eyes shot open and he sighed in relief.

I smiled at him and sat down on the bed and slowly unlocked the handcuffs. As soon as they were free, he immediately grabbed me into a hug. I embraced him back. I rubbed my face against his and held him tightly. I hope this was my chance. I slowly pulled off the duct tape that covered his mouth and threw the tape on the ground. We instantly pulled into a kiss. Dear Gaia, did it finally feel good to have Cloud in my arms, to kiss him, to feel him against me. Our tongues started dancing together as we deepened the kiss. It felt like fireworks…his hands were running up and down my back as I ran my hands through his hair and pulled him closer to me, to try and feel him more and more…to know that he was really in my arms. I felt him moan as I slowly bit his bottom lip. I started to lick it and I felt him pull me closer to him. I needed this moment with him. I just needed Cloud. I don't know what overcame me but I needed him…so badly.

Cloud finally broke our kiss and I blinked confusingly.

"Zack…now's not the time…let's get out of here at least." He was right…here was not the place to do this…we would have plenty of time to be together once we got out of here. Cloud quickly jumped off the bed and got on his clothes. I tried to find anything to wear but there weren't any and my clothes were all the way on the other side of the 1st floor.

"Cloud…lets just get out of here…I can deal with being naked…lets just leave…lets cheat our fate that Genesis has designed in his head" I said as I pulled his face to mine and gave him a peck on the lips. He hugged me and took hold of my hand and we quietly made our way out of the room. We looked around to see that Genesis was no where in sight. It was utterly too quiet. Genesis really must have wanted to sneak up on me and catch me.

"Cloud…listen to me carefully…" I began saying to Cloud as we quietly made our way to the door. "We need to make sure we get out of here…but in case something happens…one of has to escape and get help ok…we can't let him capture us both again…"

"Is he going to catch us…?" Cloud said innocently as he quickly turned around and looked into my eyes.

"I can't guarantee that he won't, pup. But we just need to keep precaution." I wrapped my right arm around his waist and kissed his head. He sighed heavily and then nodded that he understood. I took a hold of his hand as we then again began quietly walking and saw another hallway that looked like it could lead to an exit.

We quietly opened the door and made our way down the hallway and Cloud immediately hid behind me. I could tell he was scared since it was really dark. But I couldn't see well enough to guide the way because of my mako and Cloud wasn't trained well enough to use mako vision so I held him close behind me and had to use my ears as my guidance.

As we continued to make our way through the hallway, I kept thinking where Genesis could have been…if we were really going to escape and make it out of here…together…and how we could protect each other from then on…and always stay together and be happy…but I thought too soon.

Immediately I felt someone grab my arm and I heard Cloud scream. The lights went on and I felt someone hold their grip tightly against my neck. I tried to pull of their arm, but they were too strong. I felt my head throbbing as I started struggling to breathe.

"Zack!" Cloud screamed, his eyes filled with tears. He started to slowly approach me…but I looked at him with pleading eyes…

"Cloud…remember…what I said…" I wheezed out…fighting to get some air.

Cloud nodded and looked at me for a few seconds. I think he was drawing in my face...how I looked like…and what Genesis looked like. He finally pushed open the door and ran down the meadow…

"DAMN IT!" Genesis yelled as he tightened his grip. "You fucking let him get away…you're going to pay for that." Genesis said as the released his grip and slammed me, stomach first, into the wall in front of me. I felt the pain in my stomach fire in me again and I groaned as the pain had become exponentially worse.

"You're going to regret messing with Genesis…" he cackled as he pushed his body up against mine and rubbed himself against me. He drew his sword to the back of my neck and I felt something prick my neck.

"Dear Gaia…I just hope Cloud get's help in time" I thought as Genesis then pulled me off the wall and pulled me back down the hallway towards the hell I had almost escaped. As he pulled me down the hallway…I felt the blood…sliding down my spine…its warm touch reminding me that Genesis had once again gotten a hold of me….and only the angels knew what he had planned for me next.

--chapter end--

_So, that's all for chapter 7!! Kind of a short chapter I wanted to get in before chapter 8…where Genesis' real "fun" begins. So let me know what you think!! :)_


	8. Stolen Love

_Long and behold…Chapter 8! _

_Sooo sorry that this chapter update is over a week since my last one! Been quite busy with stuff, you know?_

_As always, SquareEnix owns characters and stuff…I just play, imagine and write…and that is mine :)_

_This chapter is really really bad (the parts with Genesis later on in the chapter)...So if you don't wanna read Genesis' ahem "insanity" please don't read…especially if you don't like guyxguy action, blood, blah blah the rest, you know? But whatever, if you do, go right ahead and enjoy this chapter! _

_So you think Genesis will give in to his desires? How long will Zack hold out against Genesis? Let's find out? I'm tempted to find out myself!_

_Shall we?_

--Begin--

**Title: ANGELIC FATE**

**Part I: Betrayal**

_Chapter 8: Stolen Love_

Genesis continued his tight grip on my arm as he forced me to walk down the hallway. Each step I made was like walking towards damnation….each step so difficult to make…my mind knowing that going back was only going to lead to Gaia knows what. I wasn't sure what to expect from Genesis…he was so unpredictable, especially right now. Who would've known that Genesis would have shown up…just when we were about to escape….Cloud….I hope you're ok…

We stopped before a staircase that I swear I had not seen before when Cloud and I had passed down the hallway…but it was my guess that this was how Genesis was able to sneak up on us…damn him.

"Thought you'd get away…didn't you…" Genesis said as he wrapped his fingers around my neck and tilted my head upward. His fingers were so smooth like baby's skin…yet its grip ever so strong. He kept pulling my head upward and I began to feel the sharp pain in my spine. Was he trying to snap my neck…the bastard.

I began struggling to break free but he only tightened his grip around my throat. I began kicking my feet as I gasped for air. I started to see stars in front of my eyes as I held them shut, hoping to try and free myself from his hold.

"Hurts…doesn't it…puppy…" he said as he finally let go of my throat and pushed me toward the staircase. I grabbed the banister and held onto it, trying to keep myself from falling down. I felt extremely lightheaded and dizzy. I put my right hand on the back of my neck and felt the wound, gushing the blood slowly, like one of those chocolate fountains where you dip your strawberries in…chocolate…mmm…Angeal…

--

"_Angeal…these chocolate strawberries are amazing…"_

"…_No…I don't want them…"_

"_Please…?"_

"_No…Zack…I don't want them…"_

_I ran up to Angeal and shoved one into his mouth…bad mistake…actually not so bad…_

_Angeal grabbed hold of my hand and took the chocolate fountain from the table._

"_Sir! That doesn't belong to you…!" the waiter yelled out as we made our way out of the restaurant._

"_It's a SOLDIER matter…we must take it into evidence…"_

_The waiter nodded confusingly and let us take the fountain. I continued to stare at Angeal as we made our way towards our apartment._

"_SOLDIER matter?" I blurted out while watching the chocolate dance in the fountain with our steps._

"_Yes…very…" he said as he continued to hold my wrist._

_We went into our apartment and he closed the door. He slammed down the chocolate fountain onto the table and looked up at me._

"_Zack…your disobedience…is unacceptable…"_

"_Angeal…I was only trying to have fun…"_

_He turned around and continued to watch the chocolate fountain. He stayed like that a couple of minutes…and I just watched in awe. _

_I couldn't bear the silence…it was just getting too weird…_

"_Angeal…" I said pleadingly…hoping to apologize for my earlier actions…_

_He still didn't respond…he just stood there._

"_I'm sorry…Angeal…" I said hoping he would at least respond…_

"_Zack…" he finally said as he slowly turned around…his face was so red…and that was when I noticed it…his hardness bulging from his pants…_

_I stared at him for what seems forever…I didn't know what to make of the situation…_

_Angeal made his way over to me and grabbed me by the arm and put me against the wall. He immediately tore my shirt off and started to suckle on my neck. I closed my eyes and tilted my head to try and give him more skin. He finally hit my weak spot, causing me to moan…which drove him crazy._

_He immediately picked me off the ground but still kept me pressed against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist and crashed my lips onto his. He immediately got his tongue into my mouth and our tongues twisted and turned with each other, with such rhythmic pattern, causing the both of us to moan into each other…almost as if on cue._

_My face flustered red as I felt myself getting harder by the second. Angeal felt my growing hardness and immediately took me off the wall and laid me down on the table with the chocolate fountain. He dipped his finger into the chocolate fountain and I took a hold of his finger and began sucking on it…Angeal and chocolate…tasted all too good._

_He withdrew his finger from my moist mouth and this time grabbed a spoon and dipped it into the fountain. He then proceeded to pour it down my stomach…its warm gooiness sending tingles through my body. He finally reached my pants and stopped and looked at me._

"_Zack…my two greatest weaknesses…are chocolate…and you…" he said as he looked into my eyes…_

"_And those together…Gaia help me" he said as he pulled off my pants and stared at my bulge._

_I felt myself arch my back as he now poured the chocolate on my hardness. _

"_Chocolate covered Zack…what can be better than that…" he said as he licked his lips and threw the spoon aside…ready to have his dessert…_

--

I immediately felt my face turn red and I shook off the thought. Thinking about Angeal in that way, at a time like this…was not such a good idea…but I knew I was getting a little hard…I mean this was Angeal we are talking about…and no matter what the situation…Angeal was someone I always liked to think about.

But, I needed to focus on getting my breathing back to normal and to get control of the situation. I stared at Genesis long and hard…this man was sick…his eyes were so menacing…

He licked his lips and approached me. I figured he knew I was thinking about something desirable as my body never could hide those thoughts, no matter how secret I wanted them to be. I scowled in disgust at Genesis and immediately did the stupidest thing I could have ever done….I tried to run.

I bolted up the stairs…finding any way to get away. Genesis growled like a fierce animal and immediately followed right behind me. I didn't get very far…Genesis grabbed hold of my ankle just as I was about to go onto the second floor and pulled me down. I fell face forward against the staircase and hit my head against the stairs. I also hit something else that immediately caused me to yelp out like a puppy. That little fall helped cool my desires in a flash…

"Quite the troublesome pup aren't we…." He said as he turned me around to face him and then pinned my wrists to the staircase and smirked at me. My head was throbbing and I was in pain, everywhere. He brushed the hair from my face and made a slight grin at me. He released my wrists and stood up and brushed off the dust from his pants. He chuckled and turned around…and then out of nowhere, he quickly turned back around, raised his hand and smacked me right across the face.

I felt the sharp pain surge through my face and I started rubbing my face to make the pain go away. I had tears in my eyes as no one, not even Angeal, had ever raised a hand to me. Although I was quite the distracted puppy with Angeal…his punishments were never physical…ok it was physical…but not the violent type of physical…if you know what I mean….I would give anything to be back in Angeal's arms…anything…

I focused my gaze back on Genesis. "You've been such a bad puppy…" Genesis said as he rubbed the cheek he had just slapped. I felt the rage surging in me…he was way too relaxed for my liking. I mean…he just slapped me…and now he was caressing my cheek…what the hell? His continuous glare at me sent chills down my spine as he pulled me up off the stairs and brought me back down to the first floor.

"Behave now…ok…" he said as he pulled me closer to me and kissed my forehead. I immediately pushed him off me…

"No one…ever kisses me there…ever" I said as I tried to wipe off his kiss. It was true…I never wanted anyone to kiss me there…ever. Angeal was the only one who ever kissed me on the forehead. It was his thing to do…and it made me feel so loved…so secure…that nothing would ever go wrong…only Angeal was allowed to…and this scumbag just ruined the one thing that really connected me with Angeal…

"You bastard…you ruin everything…" I said as I shoved Genesis with all my might.

"You're a sick coward…hurting people for your own gain…its no wonder Angeal never spoke about you…Angeal hated you…everyone hates you…" I screamed at him…anger flowing through me.

Genesis regained his balance and grabbed hold of my wrists. He started tightening his grip…and I felt my hands numbing. I saw them turning a slight blue and I looked back up at Genesis…his eyes…glowing with mako…the anger building in them.

"Angeal…was mine…and then you came and ruined everything…you're going to pay…" Genesis said as he glared into my eyes…as if he was looking for something.

Angeal was his….no…he was lying. Angeal would never have been with Genesis….Genesis was just sick and twisted…and would say anything to make me doubt Angeal.

But what if he was with Angeal…what if he was telling the truth…it would explain why Angeal never spoke about him….Angeal…wouldn't do this…would he…

My heart started racing as I started thinking of Angeal being with Genesis…my stomach churned at the thought…I felt the tears coming faster than I wanted…he couldn't have…no….I felt my vision going and felt the blurriness engulf my eyes and then everything went black.

--

"_Zack…go get your sword…you need more sparring practice…"_

"_Aww…Angeal…really? But it's my day off…can't we just…barbecue…something…" I said coming up with any random excuse I could think of._

"_Barbecue…something…in December…?" Angeal said as he placed his hand on his forehead and covered his face in shame._

"_Who says you can't have an Icy Dinner…" I said laughing…trying to joke my way out of sparring._

_Angeal looked up to me and just glared at me…and didn't even chuckle._

"_I'll go get my sword!" I yelled out to Angeal and made my way to my room to get my Junior Buster Sword. I hated that wimpy sword…I really liked Angeal's Buster Sword…better yet…I liked Sephiroth's Masamune. That sword…was heaven…its sleek feature and extreme beauty…what I'd give to touch that sword…_

_I quickly hurried back to the gym and found that Angeal was no longer there. I looked around to see where he could have gone and found a note on top of the bench press._

"_Zack,_

_Meet in the training ground in the back of the ShinRa compound._

_You've got 10 minutes._

_Angeal"_

"_10 minutes?? He's got to be kidding!" I looked up at the clock and noticed I had about 3 minutes left._

_I bolted out of the gym and ran as fast as I could. I came upon a group of 3__rd__ class SOLDIERs who were loitering and taking their dear sweet time to walk. I pushed through all of them and slammed the front doors open and made a dash for the training ground. I didn't realize how chilly it was outside. The snow was slightly falling upon the already inches of snow that glistened the ground with its white pureness._

_I ran as fast as I could…the snow crunching underneath my boots as I dashed through the compound. I slipped on the ice pond that had frozen over…which I conveniently forgot was there. I quickly picked myself off the ground and continued running. I finally made reached the training ground and ran straight into Angeal as he unexpectedly came out of nowhere. _

_I slammed into him and had an immediate reaction from his steady stance causing me to fall backwards onto the ground and my sword flew to a snow pile a couple of feet away._

"_You just barely made it, Zack…"_

"_Angeal…I'm…sorry…" I said as I picked myself off the ground and made my way to the sword…slowly being covered by the snow…_

_I kneeled down and picked up the sword and watched it slide slowly off my sword…its beauty recognized by many…its touch…so cold…yet so amazing…_

"_Zack…"_

_The snow…its every ounce different from the other…its uniqueness…so tender…so glorious…_

"_ZACK!" I felt a thump on my head and realized Angeal thumped the handle of his sword on the head._

_I picked up my sword and turned to him and rubbed my head as it hurt a little…_

"_What did you have to do that for…?"_

"_I didn't come out in freezing ass weather just for you to watch the snow…do it on your own time…"_

"_But Angeal…this is my own time…" I whimpered back while still rubbing my forehead._

"_No, this is my time…not yours…" Angeal scowled and made his way to the center of the training ground…_

"_Eesh, what a grouch!" I purposely mumbled out loud as I followed Angeal._

_What was bugging Angeal…I thought as I readied myself in my sparring position. Angeal was quite upset this whole week in fact…what was bugging him…_

_I stared off into the distance and started thinking what was Angeal's problem…little did I know that Angeal already started approaching me and knocked me down with his first hit._

"_Zack…FOCUS…" he said as he offered his arm and pulled me off the ground._

"_Angeal…" I said once again steadied my position. I had never seen him so serious…what could've been bothering him._

_I watched as the mako buzzed around his eyes…telling me something was wrong…_

"_Angeal…" I said as I threw my sword to the ground and approached him._

"_Zack…what are you doing…would you throw your sword when facing a real enemy…get back into position…"_

"_No…something's not right…" I said as I took hold of his sword and pulled it down from his fighting position. I grabbed hold of the sword and let it drop to the ground and looked into Angeal's eyes…_

"_Angeal…what's wrong…"_

_He didn't respond…but just stared into the distance…his eyes still firm…_

"_Angeal…"_

_He pushed me off him and looked at me with firm eyes…_

"_You're my problem…" he said as he picked up his sword and started walking away._

_I fell to the ground and tears immediately swelled my eyes…its warmth stinging my already cold face…_

"_I'm…the problem…?" I said as tears slid down my face and watched as Angeal walked away in the distance._

--

I slowly opened my eyes and noticed I had tears already in them…Angeal…

"Aww…the poor puppy…" Genesis said as he brushed my tears from my eyes…I tried to move my arms…and that's when I realized I was tied up…again…

"You're so pathetic…crying every minute…is that how you got Angeal to like you…crying your way into his heart…" he said with a smug look on his face and he curled something into his right hand. I couldn't make out what it exactly was at the moment.

His statement made the rage flow through me…Angeal loved me…for me…not because I cried…he loved me…the way I loved him…and always will.

"Angeal loved me…and always will…!" I yelled out as my face burned with anger.

I think this made Genesis furious…he approached me and grabbed my throat and yelled into my face "You took him from me!"

I spat in his face and screamed at the top of my lungs with all of my might. The tears kept pouring down as I fought to get out of my imprisonment.

Genesis growled and grabbed my hair and yanked at it so hard, I swear some of it ripped out.

I noticed my feet weren't tied this time; so, I gathered my strength and kicked him as hard as I could. He went flying backward and hit the ground. He lifted himself off the ground and I could see the mako in his eyes flustering uncontrollably.

"No one…ever hits…a hero…" Genesis said angrily as he undid the item curled in his right hand. I then realized it was a leather whip. My eyes widened when I realized what he meant by "you are going to pay".

He put on a pair of red gloves and glided his left hand over the whip and it started to glow red. I stared at the whip…how it glowed like a phoenix's wing…so bright…yet so mysterious…he made his way over to me and I felt myself start to shake violently. Angeal…please protect me…Angeal…I need you…

I closed my eyes as I felt a blow towards my stomach. The pain was so intensifying that my eyes shot open and the tears returned as the cut burned through me. I looked down to see the wound across my stomach….so fresh…the blood so crimson…

"You took Angeal from me…the one I really cared about…you ruined everything!" I heard the skin ripping open on my chest as he hit me once again. This time I whimpered a little because the whip had made a deeper wound. The blood continued to pour out as I struggled to free my wrists. Genesis continued to circle me, growing angrier by the second.

I felt the fire burning through me. Pain surged everywhere as Genesis continued to lash out his anger on me….going on about how Angeal was his true love…that Angeal paid attention to him…cared for him…loved him…until I came into his life….he said that my beauty and charm was a curse…taking away the hearts of many…including the heart of his beloved Angeal. I squirmed at the thought. Angeal…being with Genesis…it was something I could not comprehend.

My head started drooping as Genesis continued to hit me more and more…the pain intensifying with each passing second…becoming more unbearable…even for me…I tried to look at his face…he had no remorse…he looked as if he was enjoying this…and it sickened me. At this time, I couldn't make out his words…all I could hear was bit and pieces of his words…he was talking about something in his past…something about Banora….Angeal….and childhood times…

I saw Genesis lift my head and look into my eyes and start laughing. I tried to keep my eyes open but it was becoming extremely difficult to do so. Genesis took his whip and snapped it right across my left cheek, and I felt myself tighten my eyes as the scar on my cheek started slowly seeping blood.

I kept my eyes closed…finding no strength to open them. Cloud…would I ever see him again…would I ever be able to tell him how much I love him…suddenly I just wished to have him in his arms….Angeal….save me….

I felt my vision going black when suddenly Genesis whipped me…there…I grunted out of pain and felt the colors rushing through my eyes as the pain intensified.

My eyes peeled open faster than I thought was possibly when Genesis hit me there again. I screamed out in pain and pulled on the restraints as the pain was extremely unbearable. Genesis knew he had gotten through to me…so spared no thoughts as to continue to torture me there.

After about the 5th time, I could no longer take it. I started screaming uncontrollably and tears just kept flowing as I begged Genesis to stop….but my pleas only made him want to hurt me further…

He threw the whip down onto the floor and tore off his gloves and made his way to my body. I was too weak to even try and push him away from me. He smirked at me and grabbed hold of my already throbbing erection. I titled my head back and grunted as he slowly rubbed it.

"What's so great about you puppy…why does everyone want you so…do you please like no other…" Genesis managed to say between my grunts of pleasure…Even if I was in absolute pain from his whipping me there, it was no doubt that his hands were giving me satisfying pleasure. I knew this was wrong…but my body sure didn't.

I tilted my head back and closed my eyes as he continued to rub my growing erection. I felt the heat pulsating through it…even felt like my heart had jumped down there…how it throbbed in his hands. He then went for the tip and slowly rubbed his thumb on it…causing me to moan deeply.

"Puppy…is enjoying this…" Genesis said as he continued his rhythmic rub. His each movement, causing my body to burn all over…my cheeks felt hot…my breathing getting deeper.

He suddenly let go of my hardness, causing an immediate whimper to part my lips. He came closer to me and grabbed hold of my hair and started to lick my neck. My body just couldn't resist his presence. My legs lifted off the ground and immediately wrapped themselves around his waist.

"Puppy…no wonder you are so irresistible…" he said as his hard stomach pressed against my hardness. My hips started thrusting against his stomach and he pulled my head to his and crashed my lips against his. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and grabbed hold of my tongue. I continued to glide against his stomach…needing the friction that it was causing.

He immediately pulled away from me and flipped out a knife from his pocket. He took the knife and cut the ropes that were tying my hands to the wall.

I immediately fell to the ground and grabbed hold of my hardness…as the pleasure was too intensifying.

He took my hands into his and pulled me off the ground. He brought me to another room, where it looked like there was some chain contraption on the floor.

He pushed me onto the ground and took a hold of one of my wrists. He tied my wrists to the chains and eyes me evilly.

He kneeled down to the ground and took my hardness whole into his mouth. I grunted in pleasure and wrapped my legs around his neck. He began to suck and I thrusted my hips forward, trying to get him to take me deeper. His mouth was so hot…so moist…I came within seconds.

He withdrew his mouth and licked his lips. "I can see why everyone wants you…you taste beautiful…"

I noticed his own hardness…growing. I looked up into his eyes…and his eyes were glowing with mako…

He stripped off his pants and I nearly gawked at his hardness…

He grabbed the lubricant that was on the table nearby and rubbed it over his hardness. He kneeled in front of me and lifted my legs above his head as he positioned himself. That was when I realized what was happening…I immediately tried to shake him off, but my bodily desires were too strong.

He slowly entered me and I immediately moaned…

"Gaia…pup…you are so tight…" Genesis said between gasps.

He slowly started moving himself and I arched my back to get him deeper in me. When he hit my spot, I gasped…in pleasure. He smirked with that gasp and proceeded to hit that spot.

Tears flowed down my face as mentally I knew I did not want this…Angeal…why…save me…

He became thrusting harder and faster as his own desires were overwhelming him. I continued to cry as he pushed deeper.

"Finally…I have….the puppy…to myself…" he grunted between thrusts.

I closed my eyes…hoping this would all go away…but he didn't stop…he kept going…pushing more and more…

He pulled my legs in front of him and held them in his right hand as he continued to glide himself in me.

I finally pleaded with him.

"Please….stop…" I cried…

But he didn't listen…he just kept pushing and grunting.

I closed my eyes and slammed my head back to ground. The tears kept pouring….I thought of Cloud…was he ok…did he manage to get help…I hope he makes it home ok…

Suddenly I heard to door being slammed open.

I couldn't open my eyes because the tears had blurred my vision.

I immediately felt Genesis pulled out of me and my legs hit the ground. I bursted out a cry and the tears just kept coming.

"Genesis…" someone said…I recognized the voice to be that of Sephiroth.

Hearing Sephiroth's voice…reminded me of Cloud and Sephiroth…causing me to cry even more.

I felt someone hug me…and I felt their tears…

"Zack…I'm so sorry….I wish I could've saved you faster…."

I realized the voice to be Cloud….

I slowly opened my eyes and tried to speak but my words were choked down by the pain and tears….

Cloud got off me and loosened the chains around my wrists. He lifted my head off the ground and pulled me into an embrace. His tears kept flowing…I knew he had seen all my whip-lashed wounds.

He ran his finger over one of my wounds on my back and buried his face into my shoulder.

"Zack…I love you…"

I managed to get out "love you" to him but couldn't speak anymore.

"Cloud…step aside…let me get hold of him." Sephiroth said. I felt Cloud being taken off me and I immediately said no, not wanting to leave him.

"Zack…don't worry…we'll get you back safely…" Sephiroth said as he picked me up into his arms.

I felt the tears coming down harder…I felt so helpless…so weak…and why did Cloud ask Sephiroth to help.

Sephiroth brushed off the hair in my face and said "I know what you're thinking…about what happened with me and Cloud…Zack…I shall explain everything…once we are back at headquarters…"

At this point I had no choice because Cloud came up to my ear and whispered…. "Zack…he's telling the truth…I wouldn't believe it either…but when he tells you why he did what he did…you'll understand…I hope…"

I nodded and closed my eyes. I nuzzled my face against Sephiroth's leather suit and sighed…I just needed sleep.

--Chapter end--

_So, that's all for chapter 8 and Part I. YAY! Finally, this chapter is done!! This was very hard to write…but I did it! And see, Genesis got some action! :) Now off to plot Part II! _

_More to come soon! Please let me know what you think! :) Thanks!!_


	9. Questions Answered

_Finally Chapter 9!!! _

_Ok its been like over a year since I've last updated…I just got really busy with school and then life post-graduation has been so so busy I just had to put this story aside._

_As always, SquareEnix owns characters and stuff…I just play, imagine and write…and that is mine :)_

_If you didn't already know…this is a rated M story for obvious reasons…especially from my previous chapters. Please remember that this is a YAOI story [guyxguy] so if you don't like, don't read!!! No one's forcing you to read it so don't flame! This particular chapter does not have too many things to worry about…you do see a little action between Zack and Cloud but not a lot of action…but don't worry there will be plenty of action later. ;)_

_For those of you who have been reading my entire story, you all thought Genesis was done for…think again…he'll be back ;)_

_Shall we?_

--

**Title: ANGELIC FATE**

**Part II: Fateful Vengeance**

_Chapter 9: Questions Answered_

"I think he's going to be fine…" I heard someone whisper above me.

I groaned and tried to move my body but it ached all over…so I stopped trying to move and focused on opening my eyes.

The darkness slowly went away and I tried to un-blur my vision. I saw the white wall and the nurse standing above me. I slowly moved my eyes to the left and felt a smile crawl onto my face when I saw him…there was Cloud…dozing off in the chair in the corner.

Something silver caught my attention and I glanced in its direction. The beautiful smooth silver hair glistened with the sunlight, sending chills yet warmth through my body.

"Finally…" I heard Sephiroth say as he quietly lifted himself off the couch and walk towards me.

The nurse patted my head and disappeared from my sight…a few seconds later I heard the door close.

"_I know what you're thinking…about what happened with me and Cloud…I shall explain everything…"_

I clenched my fist and Sephiroth noted my building anger.

"Zack…about what happened with me and Cloud…that day…"

"_Oh how could I ever forget that day….that day ruined my life…put me into this mess…made me suffer…at the hands of Genesis…." I thought to myself…_

My eyes widened and I held my breath for a minute…what had happened to Genesis…

The last thing I remember was that….he was in me…enjoying himself being deep in me…

I shuddered at the thought and Sephiroth sat at the edge of my bed.

"Zack…"

Sephiroth's head fell and he took a deep breath in…preparing himself to tell me what he had to say.

Quite honestly, I wanted to strangle him with my bare hands. I wanted him to pay for what he had done…with my Cloud…to do that to him…Cloud was mine and only mine. He was the only other man I had ever let into my life after Angeal…

But I barely had the strength to move…so I stared at him coldly…waiting for his so called "reasoning".

"We had got information of Genesis' plan to do this to you while you were away. We were going to warn both you and Cloud of the danger but we decided that it would be better to gain Genesis' trust and then take him down when we least expected it."

He took a deep breath and made his way to the window. He stared into the distance and I couldn't help at gawk at how beautiful he truly was. No matter what, Sephiroth had the beauty of a god and no one could disagree with that.

I both hated and admired this man. He was the top of SOLDIER. The best of the best, the cream of the crop and ShinRa treated him so. He was always on priority for mako treatments, receiving the highest and best quality mako, making his strength and agility unsurpassable. Enemies did not stand a chance against him. He had a rigid attitude yet the heart of a child. Angeal always told me that Sephiroth was a unique individual and it took a lot of character to fully understand him. Angeal truly admired Sephiroth. I guess that's why Angeal always spoke so highly of Sephiroth…

"I met with Genesis while you were away….I was going to help him" He quietly said and looked back into my eyes.

Before I realized it, I was already on my feet approaching Sephiroth with great speed.

"You bastard!!!" I yelled and tried to hit him with my bare hands but quickly lost my strength and my balance.

"Zack!" Sephiroth said and caught me in his arms.

Tears rolled down my face as the memories of that night flooded my mind.

_The heavy breathing…the screams of pleasure…Cloud moaning…Sephiroth…taking Cloud…_

"But why did you have to do that to Cloud…why…WHY?!" I cried, beating his chest with my fists. He held me tighter and tried to calm me down. The memories wouldn't stop and neither could the tears. I was enraged, heartbroken, betrayed…this was the man that hurt my Cloud.

"Zack…please calm down…please" Sephiroth said and I suddenly felt the tears slowly subsiding. His voice was so calming…soothing…it sounded like…Angeal…

_Angeal…I miss you…your soothing voice…your warm hug…you beautiful smile…I miss you so much…_

After a few minutes of silence and a couple of sniffles, he helped me back into my bed and sat down in the chair next to me and continued explaining.

"The President agreed that meeting with Genesis was the best way to gain his trust…so I met with him at the Pub by the diner". Tifa worked at the Pub…why didn't she tell me Genesis was there…wait…was I blaming Tifa for this?! "She wasn't even involved Zack! Get a hold of yourself!" I quietly said…

He placed his hand on my forehead and slowly ran his thumb across it, trying to sooth me.

"Genesis told me of his plan…of what he wanted to do…of how he wanted to get you…for himself."

I finally gathered the strength to sit up and look into Sephiroth's green eyes…filled with sincerity…with honesty. I sighed and nodded…finally starting to understand what was going on.

Sephiroth looked down at his hands and played with his ring. I stared at the ring…so beautiful…it had a black materia in the center with raven claws holding the materia around it…encrusted in pure silver. It was breathtaking…yet eerily it reminded me of Genesis.

"I had asked him how I could help him with his plan…" Sephiroth quietly stated…continuing to play with his ring while I watched.

I had never seen this side of Sephiroth before…he seemed so…nice. If I didn't know him personally, I'd be pissing my pants scared as he usually was so threatening and terrifying to everyone. But Angeal taught me a lot about Sephiroth…and how to not be afraid…Angeal taught me a lot…he…Angeal was everything to me.

"He told me how he wanted to see you get hurt…by Cloud…"

Sephiroth slowly got up and walked over to Cloud, who was still asleep. Sephiroth knelt down on the side of Cloud's chair and softly petted Cloud's spiky hair.

"Genesis wanted me to sleep with Cloud…knowing you would catch us…" Sephiroth sadly said as he once again approached me.

"Zack, I had no intention to hurt you…you must understand that…I simply had to do what needed to be done…to stop Genesis…I knew the consequences would be great…and I would be hurting you…which I swore to Angeal I would never do…"

My head shot up and I looked at him puzzlingly…

_He made a promise to protect me…with Angeal?_

I just continued to stare at him…knowing where his explanation was taking him…

"So that night you flew back in, the President notified me of your arrival and we set our plan into motion. I notified Genesis of your arrival and made my way to your apartment. I had been observing Strife for weeks while you were away and learned that he would spend the night at your apartment. So following my observations…I did what had to be done…"

I felt nauseous…remembering Sephiroth slowly stroking Cloud's hardness…those memories forever imprinted in my brain.

"I snuck into your bedroom and I had seen Cloud quietly sleeping there. I had quietly made my way to your bed and knelt to the side to where Cloud was sleeping and ran my hand along his hair. He had moved a little and spoke out your name. I felt a pain rip into my heart. I know how much you both loved each other. I knew this was going to hurt you both…and I wish I did not have to do what I did…but I had no choice. The company was depending on me…and I stupidly obliged to help them…even though I should have said no…and just killed Genesis that day in the Pub…it's a decision I will forever regret…But I slowly closed my eyes and removed my gloves and pulled off the blanket…"

I couldn't do this…I couldn't listen to this…I felt my stomach churn…my heart ache…I felt like I was going to die…listening to this…

"Sephiroth…enough…" I said and buried my face in my hands….even though I understood everything now…it couldn't make up for how betrayed I felt…how painful my heart felt…

"Zack…I…"

"Just get out!" I yelled and Sephiroth slowly bowed and walked out of the room.

I jumped out of bed and ran to Cloud and fell to my knees and buried my face into his chest and just hugged him. He quietly woke up and whispered "Zack…"

I looked up at him….the love in those eyes…he did everything for me…he sacrificed so much for me…he opened my heart…to love again.

"Cloud thank you…for everything…" I said as I lifted my lips to his and his warmth sent chills down my back. I saw his face blush as he kissed me back…

My heart started racing as the kiss deepened and I felt him moan my name between the kiss. I used this chance to gain entrance into his mouth and our tongues danced together…I got up and lifted him off the chair and pushed his back against the wall and he interlocked his legs around my waist as we continued to kiss. I felt his growing hardness against my stomach and this made me only want him more….with each passing second I desired him more…needed him more. I needed him…only him…

"Zaaacckkkk…" he moaned as my stomach pressed against his hardness….

I slowly let my hand slide under his shirt and I felt his breathing getting harder. My hand glided along his creamy smooth skin as I started kissing his neck. His face was flustered and his breathing labored….and I loved every moment of it.

We were so lost in each other that we failed to hear the knock on the door.

"You two couldn't wait till you got back home? Really this is an infirmary!" she giggled.

I quickly put Cloud down and we both looked at each other in embarrassment. "Sorry Tifa….we got a little carried away…" I said as I put my arm around Cloud's waist.

"Is he better? Is he better?!"

I nodded my head in question and Tifa giggled.

"You're the talk of the week Zack! Everyone in SOLDIER wants to know if you've recovered"

I smiled at Tifa and looked into Cloud's eyes…

I kissed him softly and said "I think Cloud's helped me recover a lot" and smiled…

I wanted things to get better from this point…but there was something in the back of my mind that knew that was not going to be very easy….I knew Genesis was still alive…but had no idea what happened to him after Sephiroth and Cloud saved me that day….

I continued to smile at Tifa and Cloud and the other SOLDIER members as I hoped that Genesis disappeared…for good…

"That's right my pet…glory in this momentary reunion…you haven't seen that last of me yet!" Genesis laughed evilly and moved away from the window and soared back into the air, letting his black wings take him into the sky….letting one feather purposely fall back onto the windowsill outside Zack's infirmary room…

"I'll be back…"

--

_So, that's all for chapter 9!!!!! YAY!!! Finally got the chance to update this :) So hopefully I can update this soon…if not, please don't kill me :) I just have a lot going on so I barely have time these days. Comments appreciated! And no flames! You were warned ahead of time that this is a Yaoi story so if you still read it, not my problem._


End file.
